


Последнее доказательство

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, ResidentTrickster



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: АУ к роману Джеймса Лусено «Катализатор»: Орсон помешал семье Эрсо сбежать.





	Последнее доказательство

**0.**

Дорогая Звездочка,

Не думаю, что эти записи когда-нибудь попадут к тебе в руки, но мне проще думать, что я говорю с тобой, а не с самим собой. Так можно притвориться, будто все почти что в порядке. За последнее время я научился хорошо притворяться. 

Мне все еще хочется верить, что ты жива. Он говорит, что спасет тебя, если я буду сотрудничать. Врет, конечно. Теперь я быстро понимаю, когда он врет, это всегда видно по его глазам и по улыбке. Особенно по улыбке. Он тебя, конечно, не найдет, даже искать не станет. Но все равно мне хочется верить, что ты жива, моя Звездочка. 

Кое-кто однажды сказал мне совсем другое: будто он нашел тебя и теперь воспитывает как свою дочь. Старается, чтобы ты выросла верной идеалам Империи. Смешно. В это я совсем не верю, у него никогда не хватило бы терпения на воспитание кого бы то ни было.

Он много раз утверждал, что ты сбежала тогда, и они не сумели тебя остановить. Больше всего я боюсь, что он пристрелил тебя, как… Как ее. Но все-таки я верю, что он не смог бы застрелить ребенка. Должно же в нем остаться хоть что-то от того, кем он был когда-то. 

Нет, я не сошел с ума, хотя иногда мне кажется, будто я близок к этому.

Мы вряд ли встретимся в ближайшее время, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты знала: я не сдался. Я верну тебя, но сначала сполна отплачу за то, что у нас отобрали.

Верь мне. На этот раз я все сделаю правильно.

 

**1.**

Галена разбудило прикосновение. Кто-то мягко дотронулся до его ладони, затем погладил костяшки пальцев — и, точно обжегшись, отдернул руку. 

— Тебе не стоило убегать, — знакомый голос звучал разочарованно. — Только создал мне лишние проблемы.

Гален открыл глаза. У его постели сидел Орсон; немного растрепанный, в гражданской одежде он выглядел совсем молодым. На миг Галену показалось, будто он вернулся в прошлое, туда, где они оба были студентами. 

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Гален. — Я не… Я не помню, как здесь оказался. 

Он попытался ухватиться за последнее воспоминание, но мысли путались. Холодный свет кайбер-кристалла, мучительный страх, Орсон и его бесконечное вранье, пристальный взгляд Лиры и настойчивое «нам пора уходить, нам пора, пора!» — Гален не мог понять, что из этого правда, а что вымысел. Кажется, Лира задумала побег, но у них ничего не вышло. Значит, она тоже должна быть под стражей, вместе с Джин. Сердце тревожно сжалось.

— Я все уладил, не беспокойся, — сказал Орсон, игнорируя заданный вопрос. — Тебе простили побег. Я сумел доказать, что от тебя будет польза. Но второго шанса не будет, поэтому не глупи, ладно? Помни, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о том, что тебя тревожит. 

Гален встряхнул головой. Слова Орсона превращались для него в неясный мутный шум. 

— Где я? — Гален приподнялся на кровати и нервно огляделся. — Где моя семья? 

Комната, где он находился, была совсем маленькая, без окон, с низким потолком. Если память не подводила, прежде Гален никогда здесь не был.

— Ты по-прежнему на Корусанте, — Орсон холодно улыбнулся. — Похоже, ты и в самом деле не помнишь, что случилось, да? Это нормально, меня предупреждали, что у этого препарата может быть подобный эффект. Это временно, скоро память восстановится. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я освежил ее? 

Гален почувствовал себя втянутым в некую игру, правил которой не знал. Это случалось с ним и прежде: социальные взаимодействия между людьми часто напоминали спектакль, все участники которого заранее подготовились и выучили свои роли, совсем как актеры в голодраме. Все, кроме Галена. Орсона же всегда отличала некоторая склонность к ненужной театральности, и теперь Гален был почти уверен: происходящее — представление, сыгранное специально для него.

— Скажи, где моя семья, — негромко попросил Гален. — С ними все в порядке? 

Орсон нахмурился. Скорбная складка между бровей сделала его лицо чужим и неприятным.

— Что ж, печально быть тем, кто сообщает плохие новости. — Орсон сцепил руки в замок. — Ваш побег не удался. Тебе стоило посоветоваться со мной, прежде чем решаться на подобное, — в его голосе мелькнула досада. — Я бы попытался отговорить тебя от этого идиотского поступка. Вы не хотели сдаваться, и тебя мы временно усыпили, а твоя жена… Увы, она погибла. Твоя дочь сбежала и пока числится пропавшей, но я уверен, что мы ее найдем. Я лично прослежу за этим, Гален.

В ушах тяжело застучало. Гален не верил в то, что услышал. Лира не могла умереть. Она наверняка успела сбежать и забрала с собой Джин, и выйдет на связь - рано или поздно. Или ее арестовали и держат отдельно. Или… или что угодно, только не смерть. 

— Мне очень жаль, — в голосе Орсона звучало фальшивое сочувствие. — Поверь, меньше всего я хотел причинять тебе боль. 

Медленно и как будто нерешительно он вытянул руку и погладил Галена по плечу. От этого невинного жеста в груди поднялась волна слепой ярости.

— Не трогай меня, — Гален дернулся в сторону. — Не смей, ты… Это ведь ты приказал ее убить, так? Она раскусила тебя раньше, чем я, и ты решил отомстить, и…

— Она вынудила нас сделать это! — перебил его Орсон. — Поверь, я не хотел жертв, но Лира… Она оказала активное сопротивление, поэтому нам пришлось принять меры и устранить ее. 

— Нам? — голос Галена дрогнул. — Может быть, тебе? 

Он все еще не верил в услышанное — и одновременно чувствовал: Орсон не солгал. Лиры больше не было в живых, Джин пропала. Гален снова, в который уже раз, оказался неспособен защитить тех, кто ему дорог. Хотелось выместить свою злость на Орсоне, встать на ноги, ударить его и бить до тех пор, пока раскаленная боль внутри не утихнет. Но тело все еще было как будто чужим и неподъемно тяжелым. Очевидно, снотворное, которым его накачали, оказалось очень сильным. 

Гален прикрыл глаза. Его знобило; злость постепенно сменялась отупляющим отчаянием. Нужно было выбираться из этой комнаты с низким потолком, нужно было найти Джин и убежать с ней куда угодно, только подальше отсюда, но Гален даже не мог встать с кровати. 

— Мне действительно очень жаль, — сказал Орсон едва слышно. — Обещаю, мы скоро найдем Джин, и я сделаю все, чтобы вам позволили увидеться. Я не такой монстр, как ты себе придумал.

— Ты не такой, это правда. Ты гораздо хуже, — Гален не сразу осознал, что произнес это вслух. — Я считал тебя своим другом. До последнего считал, даже когда понял, что ты использовал меня.

Это прозвучало до тошноты жалко. Гален почувствовал, что по его щекам текут горячие слезы. Он брезгливо вытер их ладонью — и на миг поймал взгляд Орсона, непривычно цепкий, тяжелый и жадный. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза; Гален отвел взгляд первым. 

— Ты прав, я твой друг. Всегда был и всегда буду. Ты разумный человек, и я верю: однажды ты поймешь, что я не виноват в случившемся, и сможешь меня простить. — Орсон поднялся на ноги и прибавил: — Отдохни. Я завтра тебя навещу, и мы вместе решим, что будем делать дальше. 

Гален хотел сказать, что такое нельзя простить и что его собственная вина никак не отменяет сделанного Орсоном, но горло свело спазмом. Обоюдное молчание давило, и хотелось одного: поскорее остаться в одиночестве. 

— Да, чуть не забыл. Прошу тебя только об одном: не пытайся сбежать, — сказал Орсон. — Тебе под кожу вшили чип. Вот сюда, справа.

Он склонился над Галеном и коснулся его шеи теплыми пальцами. От неожиданности Галена бросило в дрожь.

— Этот чип позволяет отслеживать твое местоположение. В данный момент ограничения довольно строгие: тебе нельзя покидать эту комнату. Однако со временем, если ты будешь сотрудничать, это может измениться.

— Что случится, если я покину комнату? — спросил Гален, уже догадываясь, какой ответ услышит.

— К сожалению, чип взорвется, — отозвался Орсон. — Но я верю, что ты не станешь делать глупостей. Ты натворил уже достаточно дел, пора взять за ум.

В его словах была правда: если бы Гален нашел в себе силы не принимать помощь от Орсона, Лира была бы жива, а Джин не пропала бы. 

Если бы много лет назад Гален не поддался обаянию Орсона и не позволил дружить с собой, его жизнь сложилась бы иначе. 

— Теперь ты под моей ответственностью, — Орсон улыбнулся; озвученная мысль явно доставляла ему удовольствие. — Ты под моей ответственностью, и я не позволю тебе навредить самому себе. Все будет в порядке.

Он вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Гален был почти уверен, что за ним наблюдают, но ему вдруг стало все равно. Он закрыл лицо руками и наконец-то заплакал, не сдерживаясь. 

 

**2.**

Гален не знал, сколько пролежал в кровати. В какой-то момент слезы закончились, и осталась только отупляющая апатия. Гален понимал, что нужно заставить себя встать с постели, осмотреться и подумать над возможными вариантами побега, но не мог пошевелиться.

«Надо бороться ради Джин», — твердил он себе, глядя в белую стену. 

Сил не было даже на злость от собственного безволия. 

Гален не заметил, как провалился в мутную дрему. Ему приснилась та же комната, в которой он был заперт, только во сне она выглядела куда темнее. Гален не сразу догадался, что человек, сидящий у его кровати — Орсон. Его лицо и фигуру не выходило как следует разглядеть, однако Гален чувствовал: это он. 

— Ты же ушел. Почему вернулся? — спросил Гален.

Орсон ничего не ответил. Гален ощущал на себе его пристальный взгляд — и понимал, что задал неправильный вопрос. Нужно было спросить о другом, о чем-то важном, но Гален не мог вспомнить, о чем, и оттого молчал, пытаясь получше разглядеть силуэт в темноте. От напряжения разболелась голова, и он проснулся. 

На секунду, в самый момент пробуждения, Гален поверил в то, что все случившееся — просто дурной сон, и Лира с Джин по-прежнему рядом. Но безжизненная комната с низким потолком и тусклый свет вернули его в реальность. 

Гален посмотрел на ладони: тыльная сторона была испещрена мелкими розовыми царапинами - следами от ногтей. Он не помнил, когда успел расчесать руки почти до крови. Очевидно, во сне. 

Голова все еще кружилась, тело ныло, но Гален наконец заставил себя встать. Он действовал механически, не позволяя себе задумываться о том, что его попытки выжить с большой вероятностью не имеют смысла, и Джин не спасти. 

Орсон проявил неожиданное милосердие, и предоставленная им тюрьма оказалась вполне комфортабельной. Помимо комнаты с кроватью в ней нашлось место для шкафчика с сухими пайками, запасом воды и несколькими комплектами одежды, а также для душа с туалетом. Есть не хотелось, и Гален решил пока что не заставлять себя. Вместо этого он забрался в душ в надежде, что это поможет мыслить более связно. Прежде, в прошлой, нормальной жизни, прохладная вода всегда «перезагружала» мозг. Самым главным было не вспоминать о Лире. Времени на скорбь у Галена не было. 

Испытанный способ помог: из душа Гален вышел посвежевшим. К сожалению, Орсон не оставил ему ни датапада, ни даже старомодной ручки с бумагой — и, скорее всего, сделал это умышленно. Он наверняка помнил, что Галену куда легче формулировать свои идеи в письменной форме. 

Итак, если верить Орсону, Гален все еще был на Корусанте. Точное место он не сообщил, и угадать было сложно: город Гален знал из рук вон плохо. Также со слов Орсона выходило, что бежать бессмысленно из-за чипа, но этот ход вполне мог быть блефом. 

«Нужно вынудить его предоставить доказательства, — Гален сделал мысленную пометку. — Без подтверждения верить нельзя». 

Если окажется, что этот чип не смертельно опасен, нужно будет выудить из Орсона подробности о том, где именно находится тюрьма и что происходит снаружи. Возможно, если Гален согласится сотрудничать, тот станет более разговорчивым.

«Как же, станет, — Гален не удержался от ехидного замечания. — Орсон хитрее меня, он так просто не поддастся».

Нет, Гален никогда не умел находить к людям подход, это всегда было прерогативой и основным талантом Орсона. Так повелось с самого начала, еще когда их проекты были исключительно учебными: у Галена была светлая голова, у Орсона — способность находить ей применение, ставить интересные задачи и сглаживать острые углы. На все попытки убедить в том, что интеллект Орсона ничуть не слабее, тот только смеялся и говорил, что гениальность Галена ему вовсе не нужна.

— С меня хватит и исключительно высоких амбиций, — неизменно отвечал он. — Мне почему-то кажется, что однажды именно ты поможешь мне воплотить их в жизнь. 

Гален был не против: до недавнего времени он мало интересовался карьерой и общественной жизнью. Возможно, именно в этом и состояла его ошибка: выбрав путь ученого, он почти забыл о внешнем мире и о том, что его изобретения и наработки могут использоваться в грязных целях.

А вот Орсон ни о чем не забыл — ни о своих амбициях, ни о том, что Гален может помочь ему. 

Поток мыслей прервал щелчок замка; Гален резко поднялся с кровати. Дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился Орсон. На этот раз он был чисто выбрит, аккуратно причесан и одет в форму. 

— Соскучился? Были дела на работе, никак не мог прийти раньше. — Орсон улыбнулся так, будто они были добрыми соседями. — Я принес тебе поесть. Сухие пайки — та еще дрянь.

— Спасибо, но я не голоден, — ответил Гален. От одной мысли о еде мутило.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся Орсон и поставил на кровать пакет с едой. — Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь глупить. Я не дам тебе умереть с голоду, ясно? Поужинаем вместе. 

Гален невпопад вспомнил, что не нашел в ванной никаких бритвенных принадлежностей. Похоже, это тоже было частью плана «не-дам-тебе-умереть».

— Я принес нам риса с овощами, — продолжил Орсон, устраиваясь на кровати. — Кстати, извини, что тут нет нормального стола. В любом случае - это временное жилище, не переживай. Ты не стой, садись рядом.

Гален ничего не ответил — он попросту не знал, о чем говорить. Навязчивое дружелюбие Орсона выглядело до тошноты неестественным. Он переигрывал, и не исключено, что нарочно. 

Орсон ничего не делал просто так - это было единственным, что Гален знал наверняка. Поколебавшись, он сел на кровать и позволил впихнуть себе в руки коробочку с едой и одноразовую вилку. 

— Ешь, пожалуйста.

Просьба Орсона звучала как приказ. Покорно кивнув, Гален начал жевать рис, не чувствуя вкуса. 

— Ну, рассказывай, как ты, — жизнерадостно потребовал Орсон, покончив со своей порцией. — В следующий раз принесу нам выпить, так будет проще общаться, правда же?

— Я в порядке, — ответил Гален, поставив на пол недоеденное. — Насколько это возможно.

— Рад слышать. — Орсон, кажется, и не ждал другого ответа. — Кстати, возможно, у меня найдется для тебя работа, и совсем скоро. Тебе, конечно, не доверяют, но я убедил всех — и при этом ничуть не соврал, — что без тебя нам не управиться в срок. 

— Работа? — переспросил Гален.

Это было частью его плана — сотрудничать с Орсоном, тянуть время и при любой удачной возможности бежать. Однако почему-то прямое предложение выбило почву из-под ног. Орсон не имел права предлагать ему работу вот так запросто, только не после того, что случилось.

— Да, работа. — Орсон кивнул. — Признаюсь откровенно, ты довольно ловко подчистил свои записи. Гений, что с тебя взять, — он ухмыльнулся. — Не пойми меня неправильно, рано или поздно мы все восстановим, к тому же у нас в руках твой блокнот с наработками, который ты планировал забрать при побеге. Но с твоей помощью, безусловно, выйдет гораздо быстрее. По сути, ты продолжишь начатую работу и доведешь ее до конца. Это все, что от тебя требуется. Разумеется, поскольку тебе сохранили жизнь под мою личную ответственность, я буду следить за тобой внимательнее, чем прежде. А в остальном… В остальном это не такое уж плохое предложение. Скажи, когда будешь готов приступить.

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще когда-либо буду готов приступить? — резко спросил Гален, хотя по изначальной задумке должен был безропотно согласиться.

Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо, но ненависть к Орсону и его наглой самоуверенности выводила из себя и мешала сыграть ту роль, которая ему предписывалась обстоятельствами.

— Ох, Гален. — Орсон сокрушенно покачал головой. — Разумеется, рано или поздно ты согласишься, а как же иначе? Ты ведь не собираешься всю жизнь провести здесь, в этой комнате? Да что там, ты попросту не сможешь, ты не такой человек. Поэтому я прошу тебя по-дружески: хватит этих игр. Соглашайся, пожалуйста. Сэкономь мое время.

— Ты говоришь мне об играх, — выдохнул Гален, стиснув кулаки. — Ты… Ты врал мне все это время!

— О, так проблема в том, что я врал? — Орсон закинул ногу на ногу. — Хорошо, отныне никакой лжи между старыми друзьями. Наш проект никак не связан с поисками возобновляемых источников энергии. Правда состоит в том, что мы строим оружие… Вернее сказать, оборонный комплекс, масштабнее которого не знает история. Но ты и так об этом догадался, разве нет? Какой еще правды ты хочешь? 

— Больше никакой, — процедил Гален. — Я знаю правду и поэтому не хочу в этом участвовать. С меня довольно! Использовать кайбер-кристаллы таким образом — неправильно. Это не кончится добром.

В ответ Орсон беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь. — Я сказал тебе правду, так что и ты заканчивай с враньем. Давай начистоту: тебе плевать на всю эту... идеологию. Ты самовлюбленный и эгоистичный ученый, а не страдалец во имя справедливости. Тебе плевать на войны, плевать на смерти. Тебе интересна твоя работа, а весь остальной мир… Он тебе не нужен. Признай, ты с самого начала понимал, что я вру — а врал я, между прочим, чтобы успокоить твою совесть. Чтобы тебе было легче врать твоей драгоценной Лире. 

Гален ничего не ответил, ошеломленный этим потоком признаний. Самым отвратительным было то, что в чем-то Орсон был прав: Гален действительно слишком долго был глух и равнодушен ко всему, кроме своих исследований. Но он сумел измениться, и это было тем, что Орсон отказывался понимать.

— Да, ты не дурак и все понимал, — продолжил тот. — Поздно разыгрывать из себя страдальца и принципиального человека. Тебе все равно, ты равнодушен, как и большинство гениев. Вот Лира была другой, но ты… — ухмылка стала шире. — Ты совсем не она. И, честно говоря, она тебе здорово мешала, да и мне тоже.

Гален вскочил. Он не мог поверить, что Орсон сказал это — сказал спокойно, не отводя взгляд, открыто насмехаясь. Перед глазами потемнело. Гален не помнил, как подошел к Орсону, рывком поднял его на ноги и толкнул к стене. Он услышал только хлесткий звук пощечины — и не сразу осознал, что это его ладонь ударила Орсона по лицу. 

— Не смей произносить ее имя, — выдохнул Гален, глядя на красный след на щеке. — Никогда. Иначе я убью тебя, и мне все равно, что случится со мной потом.

На лице Орсона мелькнул страх, но только на миг. Когда Гален отпустил его и обессиленно рухнул на кровать, тот снова улыбался и пристально смотрел потемневшими глазами. 

— Это интересно, — проговорил Орсон хрипло. — Не думал, что ты способен на такое. Отличное начало, Гален. Мне нравится.

Он склонился над кроватью и, резко схватив Галена за волосы, приблизил его лицо к своему.

— Работа на меня — твой единственный шанс получить хотя бы часть свободы, — прошептал Орсон. — Твой единственный шанс прожить долгую жизнь и увидеть дочь. Ты сам виноват в том, что с тобой случилось. Не смей обвинять меня.

Он разжал захват, одернул рукава форменного кителя и молча ушел. Если бы не запах еды, Гален поверил бы, что все произошедшее — странный сон. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз выходил из себя настолько сильно. Хотелось закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться. 

В следующий раз, сказал себе Гален, этого не должно произойти. В следующий раз он сыграет свою роль правильно и согласится на все, что предложит Орсон, чего бы это ни стоило.

**3.**

В тюрьме без окон не получалось определить время, и Гален не знал, сколько дней провел в одиночестве. Он засыпал, просыпался - всегда разбитым, принимал душ, изредка заставлял себя есть безвкусные пайки и засыпал снова. Иногда ему снились мутные серые сны: в них Гален прятался в темноте — он сам не знал, от кого именно. Он прятался, понимая, что это бесполезно, ведь его давно обнаружили и теперь терпеливо ждут, когда он выдаст себя. Гален неизменно просыпался, услышав чьи-то тихие шаги. Каждый раз он ожидал обнаружить в своей тюрьме Орсона, однако тот не спешил приходить. 

Один раз Галену приснился свет, яркий и холодный, и чей-то голос сказал: «Ты должен быть осторожнее». Он предпочитал думать, что это был голос Лиры. Та всегда верила, что после смерти есть некая другая жизнь в измерении, параллельном этому. 

Гален тоже пытался поверить — в жизнь после смерти, в Силу, что едина для всех, в кайбер-кристаллы, обладающие собственной волей и разумом. Он не знал, получилось ли у него: умом он принимал тот факт, что наука пока не в состоянии объяснить все загадочные явления, но вера… У него внутри как будто не хватало неких важных деталей, отвечающих за веру. Гален всегда ощущал себя скорее несовершенным механизмом, нежели человеком. Поэтому, наверное, он с трудом понимал Орсона — тот был слишком живым. 

С трудом понимал — и неизменно тянулся, особенно когда был моложе. Пожалуй, в некотором роде это был исследовательский интерес: Орсона хотелось разобрать на части, чтобы понять, как тот успешно функционирует, совмещая в себе холодную расчетливую амбициозность и яркие эмоции. 

Самым неприятным было то, что этот интерес все еще не угас. Он упрямо теплился внутри, перебивая даже ненависть за ложь и за все сотворенное Орсоном зло.

Время от времени Гален возвращался к размышлениям о побеге, но у него все еще имелось слишком мало данных. Он корил себя, что сорвался на Орсона: нужно было сыграть то, что от него ждали, и тогда шансов на спасение стало бы больше. Теперь же Гален мог только бездумно ждать и видеть сны. 

В день, когда мучительное ожидание хотя бы чего-то стало едва выносимым, дверь тихо распахнулась. Глядя в светлые лучистые глаза Орсона, Гален поймал себя на том, что рад его видеть. Эта мысль показалась нездоровой, почти противоестественной, но избавиться от нее не получилось. Сердце часто застучало в груди. 

— Ну что, ты остыл? — спросил Орсон с мягкой улыбкой. — Больше не полезешь в драку?

Гален отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вот и славно. — оставив черный кейс у порога, Орсон по-хозяйски прошел внутрь и сел на кровать рядом с Галеном. — Извини, что пришел с пустыми руками. В следующий раз исправлюсь. 

Наверное, Гален должен был сказать что-то, но не смог подобрать слова — и снова почувствовал себя паршивым актером дешевой голодрамы, не выучившим свою роль.

— В следующий раз мы можем поужинать в более приятном месте, — прибавил Орсон, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Если, конечно, ты не станешь упрямиться.

— Что от меня требуется? — спросил Гален, с удивлением понимая, что отвык от звука собственного голоса. 

— Ты сам знаешь. — Орсон скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него искоса. — Сотрудничество. Вот что мне от тебя нужно. Нет, безусловно, мы можем долго и уныло повторять этот разговор по кругу, но будет проще, если ты поймешь одну простую вещь: у тебя нет другого выхода. Разумеется, ты можешь исхитриться и покончить с собой, я верю во всепобеждающую мощь твоего интеллекта, но вряд ли твою дочь это порадует. Лишиться обоих родителей в таком юном возрасте, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Не думаю, что ты хочешь для Джин такой судьбы.

В груди мгновенно стало тесно от безумной, невозможной надежды.

— Ты что, нашел мою дочь? — выпалил Гален.

— Пока что нет, но мы работаем над этим, — ответил Орсон после продуманно долгой паузы.

Гален отвел взгляд: он сильно сомневался, что Орсон прикладывает хоть какие-то усилия для поиска Джин. Скорее всего, это была очередная ложь, в которую хотелось поверить.

— Что будет, если я попытаюсь уйти? — спросил Гален.

— Ты уже спрашивал, — терпеливо проговорил Орсон. 

— Я тебе не верю. — Гален посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты врешь, чтобы я даже не пытался сбежать. Запугиваешь. Это в твоем стиле, разве нет?

Орсон криво усмехнулся и неторопливо поднялся на ноги.

— Ты не меняешься, Гален. Настоящий ученый, ничего не принимаешь на веру, вечно хочешь доказательств. Хорошо, я удовлетворю твое любопытство.

Он подошел к брошенному на полу кейсу, открыл его и извлек тонкий датапад.

— Ты готов? — спросил Орсон, не оборачиваясь. — Будет больно.

— Потерплю, — ответил Гален, внутренне собравшись.

— Как скажешь. 

Орсон включил датапад, щелкнул указательным пальцем по светящемуся экрану — и тело Галена пронзила острая боль, похожая на удар тока. Перед глазами потемнело, собственный крик зазвенел в ушах. Гален почувствовал, что теряет сознание. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что лежит в кровати под одеялом. Рядом сидел Орсон и пристально смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. Тело все еще немного ломило.

— Теперь ты имеешь представление о том, что случится, если ты надумаешь сбежать, — тихо проговорил Орсон и несильно похлопал Галена по плечу. — Поверь, то, что ты испытал сейчас, куда приятнее, чем взрыв чипа. 

— Ты можешь управлять чипом, — не догадаться было сложно. — Так?

— Это на случай, если ты будешь сопротивляться. — На лице Орсона мелькнуло странное, не поддающееся внятному описанию выражение.- Я не планировал использовать эту функцию. Ты сам попросил меня.

— Значит, ты можешь и… отключить его, — Гален сглотнул. 

— Возможно, но не стану. — Орсон вздохнул. — Увы, я больше не могу полностью тебе доверять. От твоего поведения зависит моя судьба, поэтому тебе придется потерпеть. Но однажды все может измениться. При благоприятных обстоятельствах. 

Повисло душное молчание. Гален знал, что сейчас самое время согласиться на предложение сотрудничества и узнать условия, но отчего-то медлил. Казалось, будто согласие, высказанное вслух, полностью уничтожит его свободу и надежду на спасение. Однако неприятная правда состояла в том, что свобода Галена уже закончилась — несколько лет назад, в тот момент, когда он позволил Орсону спасти себя.

А может, и еще раньше — в тот день, когда он впервые посмотрел Орсону в глаза и позволил втянуть себя в подобие дружеской беседы о перспективах создания искусственных кайбер-кристаллов.

— Кстати, если ты попытаешься причинить себе вред, чип позволит мне узнать об этом, — прибавил Орсон. — Умная система, как ни крути. Так что не забывай: ты всегда под присмотром.

— Даже во сне следишь за мной? — спросил Гален, сам не зная, откуда у него силы на такое откровенное ехидство. 

— Даже во сне, — подтвердил Орсон и довольно крепко сжал его плечо. — Не хочу снова тебя потерять. Ты полезен, Гален. Наверное, ты и сам не понимаешь, насколько полезен. 

«Вот сейчас», — сказал себе Гален и прикрыл глаза. Говорить, не глядя на Орсона, было легче, и хотя бы эту поблажку он заслужил. 

— Хорошо, — начал Гален. — Допустим, я понимаю, насколько полезен. Если я соглашусь снова участвовать в твоих разработках, что будет дальше?

— Дальше я отвезу тебя на новое место работы, — ответил Орсон. Судя по голосу, он был крайне доволен услышанным. — Не сегодня, через пару дней. Мне нужно все подготовить и переговорить с кое-какими людьми, это займет время.

Гален нахмурился: он не рассчитывал на то, что ему придется улететь с Корусанта. На этой планете было бы куда проще спрятаться — если допустить, что ему удастся избавиться от чипа, — и к тому же Джин по-прежнему могла оставаться здесь. Но выбора, судя по всему, не предоставлялось. 

— И что это будет за место? 

— Сам увидишь, — Орсон улыбнулся. — Не хочу портить сюрприз. Тебе понравится, я уверен.

Его рука все еще лежала на плече, и Галену показалось, что он чувствует тепло ладони даже через перчатку и ткань рубашки.

— Отдыхай пока. — Орсон поднялся на ноги. — Тебе нужно восстановить силы. Обязательно пей достаточное количество воды и не забудь поесть, хорошо?

Гален неохотно кивнул. Он понимал, что у него нет другого выхода, но это не делало единственно возможное решение верным. 

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, — заметил Орсон, уже стоя на пороге. — Так будет лучше для всех. Скажу больше, мир станет лучше, хоть тебе и — будем честны — плевать на мир за стенами лаборатории.

— А тебе что, не плевать? — прямо спросил Гален. Он привык считать себя пацифистом, но слова Орсона заставляли сомневаться в самом себе. Что если Гален и в самом деле всегда был циничным и равнодушным, а его временной совестью стала Лира? Эта мысль была зудящей и неприятной.

— О, мне очень нужен мир, — серьезно ответил Орсон. — Желательно весь. Скоро увидимся, дружище. Не скучай.

Гален заснул почти сразу. Во сне он снова прятался в темноте, и теперь точно знал: его неизменным преследователем был Орсон

* * *

На этот раз Орсон не заставил себя ждать: Гален был почти уверен, что со времени его последнего визита прошло немногим более суток.

— Все получилось уладить быстрее, чем я планировал, — сообщил Орсон, сияя улыбкой. — Выезжаем сегодня, нас ждут. Я решил, что ты захочешь привести себя в порядок, и принес кое-что, — он протянул Галену черную сумку. — Здесь новый комплект формы и бритвенный станок. Только давай побыстрее, ладно? Вылет совсем скоро, а на Корусанте вечные пробки. Понятия не имею, сколько времени займет дорога до космопорта.

Кивнув, Гален проследовал в ванную и хотел было запереться, но Орсон ловко просунул мысок сапога между стеной и дверью. 

— Оставь приоткрытой, — мягко попросил он. — Даю слово, что не буду подсматривать.

Гален подчинился. Случилось то, чего он опасался: крохи свободы утекали сквозь пальцы, и у него не было иного выхода, кроме как терпеть это. Стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащие руки, Гален быстро оделся и приступил к бритью. Механическое жужжание бритвы успокаивало и помогало забыть о том, что Орсон ждал за дверью. Возможно, он и правда не подсматривал, но Гален все равно чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. 

— Знаешь, тебе я могу сказать правду: этот проект — мой единственный путь наверх, — неожиданно подал голос Орсон. Гален едва не порезался. — Но ты зря думаешь, что мне плевать на тебя. Задача, которая стоит перед тобой, уникальна, и только ученый твоего масштаба может решить ее. Работая на меня, ты можешь по-настоящему многого добиться.

— Ты мне льстишь, — отозвался Гален, выключив бритву. Очевидно, из все тех же соображений безопасности зеркала в ванной не было, и оценить получившийся результат не было никакой возможности.

— Совершенно точно не льщу, — по голосу казалось, будто Орсон снова улыбается. — Давай, выходи, если закончил. Мы опаздываем.

Хотелось попросить: «Пожалуйста, дай мне еще немного времени», — но даже в мыслях эти слова звучали слишком униженно. Когда Гален вышел из ванной, Орсон окинул его пристальным взглядом и, кажется, остался доволен увиденным.

— Я уже говорил, что без бороды ты мне нравишься гораздо больше? — бросил он.

Гален ничего не ответил. Состязаться в остроумии и подколках не было никакого желания. Тем временем Орсон распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону, пропуская Галена вперед, однако тот замер на пороге. Покидать тюрьму и возвращаться в большой мир было… страшно, другого слова подобрать не выходило. Там, в этом большом мире, все осталось по-старому, а жизнь самого Галена перевернулась с ног на голову, и он не мог, просто не мог продолжать существовать так, будто ничего не случилось. Несмотря на то, что именно такого поведения от него и ждали. 

— Скажи, ты застрелил ее своими руками? — спросил Гален, не глядя на Орсона.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь, — медленно проговорил тот после слишком долгой паузы. — Конечно же, нет. Я бы никогда не смог застрелить близкого тебе человека. Пошли. 

Снаружи был день, и от яркого солнца заболела голова. Стараясь не обращать внимания на мелькающие черные пятна перед глазами, Гален сел на пассажирское сидение спидера; Орсон опустился за штурвал. 

— Все еще люблю иногда погонять, — признался он. — Ты, наверное, уже забыл про это мое хобби.

— Нет, почему же, я помню, — сказал Гален.

Он и в самом деле помнил, что Орсон любил быстрые спидеры, алкоголь, вечеринки и многие другие вещи, которые Гален не понимал и не хотел понимать. Странно, но это никогда не мешало им дружить: общих интересов с лихвой хватало. Хотя не исключено, что Орсон просто притворялся, будто его интересует научные исследования. 

Когда-то Галена огорчило бы это открытие. Теперь он почти ничего не почувствовал.

— Кстати, на время пути я изменил настройки твоего чипа, — заметил Орсон, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь пытаться бежать. У тебя не выйдет.

Гален коротко кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что далеко уйти ему сейчас не позволят.

Дорога до космопорта заняла совсем немного времени. Очевидно, о прибытии Орсона здесь были осведомлены, и оттого, не тратя время на проверку документов и прочие формальности, их сразу пропустили к небольшому кораблю. Коротко кивнув пилоту, Орсон проводил Галена в каюту, больше похожую на со вкусом обставленную гостиную. 

— Выпьем? — предложил Орсон, безошибочно направившись к бару.

— Извини, но нет. Ты же знаешь, я редко пью. Не люблю, — напомнил Гален. 

— Ах, точно, — рассеянно отозвался Орсон. — Я смотрю, и в этом ты тоже не меняешься. 

Он положил в низкий стакан льда и налил себе виски — насколько Гален мог судить, чуть больше, чем предписывали приличия. Сделав небольшой глоток, Орсон сел в низкое кресло и посмотрел снизу вверх, точно ожидая каких-то слов.

Тишина давила почти физически, и хотелось прервать ее. 

— Там, куда мы летим… Ты останешься со мной? — спросил Гален, садясь в кресло напротив. 

— Ненадолго, — ответил Орсон. — Но я буду часто тебя навещать. 

Гален кивнул. Что ж, по крайней мере, в отсутствии Орсона у него имелся шанс урвать хотя бы немного свободы.

Корабль тем временем стремительно вышел в гиперпространство. Орсон молча вертел в руках стакан, время от времени делая глотки. Гален смотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, о чем тот думает и почему не пытается завязать разговор. К собственному удивлению, он не испытывал и тени прежней злости. На ее место вновь пришла апатия. Возможно, так было правильно: злиться, как и скорбеть по Лире, Гален будет потом, когда найдет дочь и вернет свою свободу. Вот только он был вовсе не уверен в том, что ему хватит сил на эту борьбу.

Судя по темным кругам под глазами, Орсон сильно устал. Тонкости его работы всегда оставались для Галена загадкой, но расспрашивать об этом сейчас было глупо и, наверное, поздно. К тому же Орсон наверняка ушел бы от ответа. 

— Почему ты решил дружить со мной? — зачем-то полюбопытствовал Гален.

Вопрос прозвучал нелепо — как, впрочем, и все его попытки начать адекватное социальное взаимодействие. 

— О, тут все просто: ты мне понравился, — с фальшивым простодушием ответил Орсон. — Куда более интересный вопрос состоит в том, почему ты позволил мне дружить с собой? 

— Наверное, мне льстило твое внимание, — проговорил Гален, чувствуя, что это — правдивый ответ. — Ты был интересным и популярным. 

«А потом мне стало любопытно разобраться, какой ты на самом деле».

Орсон откинулся в кресле и насмешливо посмотрел на него:

— Меня всегда удивляло, как причудливо сочетаются в тебе скромность и тщеславие. Что ж, спасибо за честность.

Они снова замолчали. Орсон медленно цедил виски, Гален рассматривал собственные руки.

— Теперь скажешь, куда мы летим? — спросил он, когда тишина снова стала невыносимой.

Орсон залпом осушил стакан и ответил:

— На Иду. Приготовься, климат там паршивый, и посадка будет жесткой.

 

**4.**

На Иду шел дождь. Как Гален узнал совсем скоро, конца у этого дождя не было: иногда он лил стеной, иногда мелко накрапывал, но почти никогда не прекращался. В редкие дни тучи расходились на пару часов, и тогда в просветах получалось разглядеть светлое голубое небо и отблеск бледного солнца. 

— Здесь есть два сезона и два типа погоды соответственно: жаркая и дождливая и холодная и дождливая. Ты привыкнешь, — сообщил Орсон, когда они зашли под крышу лаборатории. От взлетной площадки идти было всего ничего, но этого хватило, чтобы вымокнуть — от косого дождя не спасал даже плащ с капюшоном. 

В корпусах лаборатории царила приятная прохлада. Гален почувствовал себя лучше: от удушающе влажного воздуха Иду мгновенно сдавило виски. 

— Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с командой. — Орсон деловито взял Галена под локоть. — Думаю, вы поладите, это надежные и талантливые люди. С некоторыми из них, к слову, ты уже успел поработать.

Гален поморщился: он некстати вспомнил о тех своих коллегах, с которыми судьба его уже никогда не сведет. Дагио Белькоз и Рива Демейн так и не вышли на связь. Теперь Гален понимал, что это значило. Возможно, и для него самого было бы честнее — и куда проще — пропасть без вести и погибнуть. Но Гален зачем-то выжил.

— Не хмурься, — прибавил Орсон, видимо, заметив его выражение лица. — Не ты ли всегда говорил, что работа — лучшее лекарство от любых бед?

«Лучшее, — мысленно повторил Гален. — А теперь еще и единственное».

В команде и в самом деле оказалось несколько смутно знакомых лиц, однако имен Гален не вспомнил, у него всегда было неважно с социально значимыми деталями. Он дежурно улыбнулся всем присутствующим, затем обменялся короткими рукопожатиями, стараясь не замечать, что будущие коллеги избегают смотреть ему в глаза. Очевидно, слухи проникали даже на закрытую Иду, и они знали, кем был Гален Эрсо — преступником и предателем, которому ввиду исключительных талантов сохранили жизнь. Наверное, его опасались — или презирали, Гален плохо ощущал тонкости человеческих эмоций. 

Однако Орсон уверял, будто знакомство прошло замечательно:

— Они прекрасно понимают, что работать рядом с тобой — это честь и возможность получить уникальный опыт, — сказал он, проводив Галена в свой кабинет, расположенный на уровень выше лабораторий, и закрыв дверь. 

На секунду, по старой юношеской привычке, Гален почти поверил в услышанное: Орсон всегда умел подбирать нужные слова. Те, что заставляют поверить в себя. Однако на этот раз иллюзия быстро разбилась: Гален понимал, что Орсон скажет и сделает все, лишь бы тот остался на его стороне.

— К слову, не все сотрудники знают детали проекта, — прибавил Орсон, положив на стол датапад и сев в кресло. Гален так и остался стоять, подперев плечом стену. — Вернее сказать, из соображений безопасности мы избирательно делимся информацией. Ни у кого нет полной картины.

Гален вскользь отметил, что кабинет выглядит усредненно-серым, пустым и необжитым. Похоже, Орсон не слишком часто посещал лабораторию на Иду, и это было только на руку. Оставалось надеяться, что так останется и впредь.

— Я тоже не знаю всех деталей, — заметил Гален. — Не хочешь это исправить?

— Но тебе и не нужно знать все детали! — Орсон притворно изумился. — Излишние подробности только отвлекают, разве нет? Лучше поговорим о твоей основной задаче, на этот раз прямо и без недомолвок. Я не ученый и поэтому просто скажу, что от тебя требуется. То, как ты этого добьешься — твое дело, — он внимательно посмотрел Галену в глаза. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел способ контролировать энергию кайбер-кристаллов и перенаправлять ее. Кроме того, ты должен решить проблему с лазерной накачкой кайберов. Ознакомившиеся с твоими записями дали мне понять, что у тебя есть некоторые идеи на этот счет. Это масштабная задача, и я осознаю, что, учитывая состояние дел, может потребоваться время для ее достижения. В твоем распоряжении… 

Разумнее всего сейчас было слушать и кивать, но что-то внутри заставляло говорить. Перед глазами потемнело, будто их ослепил свет кайбер-кристалла.

— Вряд ли у меня это получится, — перебил Гален. — Задача, которую ты ставишь передо мной, недостижима.

— Отчего же? — Орсон прищурился. — Раньше сходная задача не вызывала у тебя вопросов. Дело в том, что это оружие, да? 

— Все изменилось, — Гален отвел взгляд, не зная, как объяснить свою позицию так, чтобы ему поверили. — Кайберы… Я много об этом думал, искал разные способы, но по сути их невозможно подчинить, они обладают волей и разумом. Не такими, как у людей, естественно, но все же. Они активно сопротивляются любому нашему влиянию. Если помнишь, я пробовал их синтезировать, но вышло совсем не то, что нужно. Нужным потенциалом обладают исключительно натуральные кайберы, но приручить их крайне сложно.

Орсон неприятно ухмыльнулся.

— И кто тебе это сказал? Лира?

В ушах тяжело застучало, и захотелось снова ударить его, как в прошлый раз. Тогда стало легче, пусть и ненадолго. 

— Я просил тебя не произносить ее имя, — выдохнул Гален, пытаясь затолкать ярость поглубже. — Нет. Это не Лира. Я сам это понял. Ты бы тоже понял, если бы проработал с кайберами столько, сколько я. Ты… Ты просишь о невозможном. Даже если у нас выйдет сломить их сопротивление, не думаю, что подобное оружие принесет победу тебе или кому бы то ни было.

— Какая суеверность. — Орсон закатил глаза. — Не ожидал от тебя такого. Но, как бы то ни было, позволь мне думать о победах. Твоя задача — создать мощный лазер. Безусловно, ты все еще можешь отказаться от этой работы, но я бы не рекомендовал тебе подобный шаг. Сам понимаешь, чем он грозит.

От его цепкого взгляда стало холоднее, и Гален заставил себя молчать. Он должен был выжить, выжить и выбраться на свободу - ради Джин. Если бы на его месте была Лира, она бы продолжила жить еще и ради того, чтобы помешать Орсону воплотить свой проект в жизнь. Гален же сомневался, что у него хватит способностей на тайный саботаж. Он плохо умел врать и вряд ли был способен быстро научиться. 

— Кстати, совсем забыл сказать: у меня есть для тебя награда. — Взгляд Орсона остановился на шее Галена. — Поздравляю, тебе можно свободно перемещаться по всей территории планеты. Считай это авансом во имя нашего будущего плодотворного сотрудничества. Однако покидать Иду тебе, разумеется, запрещено.

— И ты в любом случае будешь знать, где именно я нахожусь, — полуутвердительно произнес Гален. 

— Конечно, буду. — На губах Орсон мелькнула неискренняя улыбка. — Мне так спокойнее. 

Внезапно лежащий на столе датапад засветился; раздался звук входящего сообщения. Нахмурившись, Орсон коснулся экрана и, не меняясь в лице, углубился в чтение. Очевидно, новости были не из приятных: погасив экран, Орсон резко поднялся на ноги. 

— К сожалению, мне пора, — проговорил он, нервным жестом одернув рукава. — Дела ждут. Скоро увидимся, друг. Попрошу кого-нибудь из персонала, чтобы тебе показали комнату и все прочее.

Проходя мимо, Орсон небрежно задел Галена плечом. Этот якобы случайный жест показался крайне продуманным.

* * *

Из-за бесконечных дождей казалось, будто день на Иду не наступает никогда. Со всех сторон комплекс лабораторий окружали скалы: размытые и неровные, они громоздились друг на друга и оттого выглядели совершенно неприступными. Глядя на чернеющие вершины, Гален неизменно и болезненно осознавал: он все еще в тюрьме, и из нее нет выхода.

Галактические новости доходили до Иду с опозданием: связь с внешним миром в стенах лаборатории, разумеется, имелась, но была слишком нестабильной для постоянной передачи информации. Вместо голонета использовалась внутренняя сеть, и ее материалы строго контролировались специальной группой офицеров.

Военных, охраняющих лабораторию, было чуть ли не больше, чем ученых. Временами Галену мерещилось, будто все они следят исключительно за ним одним. Разумеется, это было просто разыгравшейся паранойей: на закрытом военном объекте охране полагалось быть многочисленной. 

«Дело не во мне», — твердил себе Гален, ловя очередной слишком внимательный и подозрительный взгляд офицера.

Коллеги старались вовсе не смотреть на Галена: не исключено, что им был дан прямой приказ держаться подальше и общаться исключительно по рабочим вопросам. Впрочем, так было даже лучше. Гален не слишком любил тратить время на ненужные социальные взаимодействия и не искал друзей, особенно теперь.

Рабочая рутина против воли затягивала. Иногда, проснувшись с утра, Гален не сразу вспоминал, где находится. Несколько секунд ему казалось, будто он все еще на Корусанте, рядом с Лирой и Джин. Затем реальность накрывала с головой, как огромная ледяная волна, и хотелось забыться привычным способом — спрятаться от правды в работе. 

Немногочисленные кайбер-кристаллы, имеющиеся у команды в распоряжении, были неравными по силе и очень разными по качеству. Это обещало стать основной проблемой. Каждый кристалл требовал особого подхода, на перенастройку аппаратуры уходили дни. Было бы эффективнее потратить это время на поиск новых кристаллов, соответствующих усредненным параметрам. Предоставленные Галену результаты экспериментов было тяжело даже обобщить, а построить на основании этих данных теорию, которую можно будет применить к крупному кристаллу, казалось практически невозможным. 

Конкретных сроков Галену не ставили, из чего тот сделал вывод, что в спешке нужды нет. Для начала он планировал провести несколько испытаний с мелкими кайберами. Не исключено, что те окажутся более «сговорчивыми», чем крупные образцы. 

За собственное любопытство и азарт ученого было стыдно. Гален понимал, что сдаваться рутине и полностью гасить в себе злость нельзя: нужно бороться, нужно продумывать план побега — или хотя бы производственного саботажа, нужно ненавидеть Орсона, но бесконечные дожди и темнота как будто забирали все силы. В глубине души Гален всегда считал себя слабохарактерным: Лира была сильной и волевой, а он вечно уходил с головой в работу и плыл по течению.

Сейчас, впрочем, Галену казалось, что он больше не плывет по течению, а бродит в густом непроглядном тумане, так похожем на тот, что по утрам окутывает горные вершины Иду. Он сбился с нужного пути — а может, нужного пути никогда не было. Существовали только путь Орсона и путь Лиры, а Гален всего лишь поочередно следовал за ними. В такие моменты ему отчаянно хотелось стать другим человеком, более смелым и решительным. Но, пожалуй, толку в этом уже не было. Исправить прошлое не смог бы никто. 

Орсон вышел на связь через пару недель. Голограмма подрагивала, и голос звучал с перебоями, но Гален все равно почувствовал смутное напряжение, как если бы Орсон был здесь, в его комнате.

— Все в порядке? — спросил тот. — Как продвигается работа?

— Она займет некоторое время, — уклончиво ответил Гален. — И у меня будет к тебе несколько вопросов относительно ресурсов. Когда ты прилетишь?

Голограмма пошла рябью. Показалось, будто Орсон ухмыльнулся. 

— Что, уже соскучился?

«Нет, просто хочу быть готовым к твоему приезду», — мысленно ответил Гален, а вслух сказал:

— Может быть.

— Увы, не могу сказать, когда у меня найдется время, — отозвался Орсон после паузы. — Все еще разбираюсь в том деле, по поводу которого меня вырвали с Иду. Расскажу при встрече. Вопросы можешь направить мне на почту, если дело срочное.

— Я лучше подожду твоего приезда, — сказал Гален, чувствуя себя до странного успокоенным. — Это не так уж срочно. 

— Что ж, как скажешь. Увидимся, — бросил Орсон и первым прервал связь. 

Однако, вопреки своим словам, он прибыл на Иду через два дня. 

— Сюрприз, — сказал Орсон с улыбкой. — Смог вырваться ненадолго. Ну и погодка тут у вас, дышать нечем. 

Почему-то Гален сразу понял, что тот врет, будто его приезд случаен. Орсон наверняка спланировал свой визит заранее, но не предупредил, чтобы застать врасплох и впредь вынудить ждать себя каждый день. Обычно Гален плохо считывал манипуляции, но эта была слишком очевидной. Орсону было выгодно, чтобы он чувствовал себя загнанным и беспомощным — и своим приездом он с легкостью заставил Галена ощущать весь спектр подобных эмоций. 

— Пригласишь меня к себе? — спросил Орсон уже без улыбки, наверняка почувствовав, что ему не рады. — Хочу поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Конечно, пойдем, — Гален кивнул. 

Он прекрасно понимал, что опции «отказаться» у него не было.

***

— А у тебя здесь мило, — заметил Орсон, устроившись в кресле и потягивая вино.

Безусловно, это был дежурный комплимент. Галену отвели две комнаты, спальню с ванной и небольшую гостиную, и обе выглядели совершенно серо и стандартно: шкаф, узкая кровать, письменный стол и стул в спальне и два кресла и низкий столик в гостиной. Но Гален все же ответил:

— Спасибо.

В его руках тоже был бокал с вином: на этот раз Орсон настоял, чтобы с ним выпили хотя бы по глотку, и Гален подчинился. Вино было до отвращения кислым, или, что вероятнее, он просто не разбирался в алкоголе. 

— Это так странно, — проговорил Орсон, когда молчание затянулось. — Я не люблю кайбер-кристаллы. Понимаю их полезность, знаю, что они бесценны для заинтересованного исследователя, но не люблю. Всегда чувствую, когда они рядом. Даже сейчас, представляешь? Мне потом снятся странные сны. Жаль, что ты пока не можешь прилетать ко мне. Но ничего, это поправимо. Со временем я выбью тебе право на выезд. 

— Возможно, кайберы ощущают твою нелюбовь, — заметил Гален. — Они очень чувствительны. 

«Или понимают, что ты планируешь с ними сделать, и ненавидят тебя за это».

— Может, ты и прав, — согласился Орсон и сделал глоток вина. — Но в любом случае наша… Наше творение будет прекрасным. Печально, что ты пока не можешь его увидеть. Мне кажется, тебя бы это вдохновило. Но, думаю, однажды я покажу, над чем ты работаешь. Тебе понравится, это очень амбициозный проект.

Гален промолчал. Орсон прекрасно знал о его нелюбви к оружию, но все равно не терял надежды достучаться и убедить в своей правоте. Или же был по-настоящему одержим этим проектом и не понимал, что его страсть могут не разделять. Судя по горящим потемневшем глазам, второй вариант был более похожим на правду. 

— Ты что-то совсем тихий сегодня. Как продвигается работа? — спросил Орсон, повертев бокал в руках. — Ты обещал рассказать при встрече.

— Пока что похвастаться нечем, — признал Гален. — Дело в том, о чем я тебе уже говорил: кайберы не любят, когда их энергию пытаются жестко контролировать и направлять. О лазерах пока и думать рано. Мы проведем тесты, но гарантий быстрого успеха дать не могу. 

— Не беспокойся, я все понимаю. — Орсон кивнул. — Время пока что есть. Сообщи, если результата не будет, я придумаю, где найти другие кайберы. 

Снова повисло молчание. Орсон явно ждал, что на этот раз разговор поддержит Гален, и тот поневоле поддался этому давлению. 

— О чем ты хотел рассказать? Ты сказал, у тебя что-то случилось, и…

— Это мелочи, не бери в голову, — перебил Орсон. — На самом деле я хотел бы поговорить о тебе, — он подался вперед и внимательно посмотрел Галену в глаза. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело из-за… Из-за всего, что случилось с твоей семьей. И, пойми, я не хочу радовать тебя раньше времени, но у меня появилась кое-какая информация о Джин. Думаю, мы скоро найдем ее.

У Галена перехватило дыхание. 

— Где она? — выпалил он. — С ней все в порядке?

— Предположительно ее укрывает у себя один террорист, — ответил Орсон. — Некий Со Геррера, близкий приятель твоей жены. Не знаю, слышал ли ты о нем. 

Гален нахмурился: это имя было ему незнакомо. Орсон же явно намекал на то, что Лира была неверна. На секунду — только на секунду! — Гален поверил в то, что и в семье ему лгали. Но наваждение быстро рассеялось, и пришла злость на себя. Лира не заслужила недоверия, она поддерживала его до самого конца и погибла из-за его, Галена, глупости и нерасторопности. 

Осознание потери, которое он так старательно отгонял, от которого прятался в работе, мешало сделать глубокий вдох. Гален незаметно стиснул руку в кулак: ногти впились в ладонь, и от боли стало легче. Пожалуй, если Лира по-настоящему доверяла этому Со Геррере, Джин было безопаснее оставаться с ним, чем возвращаться к отцу.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я ее ненавидел, — вдруг проговорил Орсон, глядя в сторону. — Но это неправда. Я просто не понимал, как вы сошлись, и так быстро! Ты мне всегда казался не семейным человеком, но я был рад за тебя. Мне было приятно видеть тебя счастливым. Честное слово.

— А я всегда удивлялся, почему ты одинок, — рассеянно сказал Гален, кое-как справившись с собой. — При твоей-то популярности у… У всех, пожалуй. 

— О, я не был одинок. У меня был ты, — Орсон сделал паузу, а затем нехотя прибавил: — Ты и еще много приятелей. Светская жизнь всегда была мне ближе, чем постоянные отношения.

Весь этот спокойный, дружеский разговор казался ненастоящим — или случившимся в прошлой жизни. Гален как будто забыл о вшитом в шею чипе и о том, что по сути является пленником. Взамен он отчего-то вспомнил, каким был Орсон, когда они познакомились: ярким, веселым, умеющим, если нужно, говорить за двоих. Обычно такие люди сторонились Галена, а Орсон подошел к нему первым. 

С Орсоном сразу захотелось подружиться. Дело было не только в том, что внимание популярного человека льстило, и даже не в том, что Галену хотелось понять, как функционируют эмоциональные люди. Орсон казался понимающим и очень светлым, способным подбодрить одной только улыбкой и пробиться через невидимую стену, которая всегда, с самого детства отделяла Галена от остальных людей. Он почему-то вспомнил один незначащий эпизод: утро после бессонной ночи перед экзаменом, из окна тянет прохладой, воздух пахнет ранним летом, Орсон сидит на подоконнике и щурится от света восходящего солнца. Гален тогда поймал себя на том, что любуется этой картиной. В глубине души он по-прежнему немного хотел вернуться в то лето, когда все еще было хорошо и понятно.

Однако надеяться, что в этом холодном и беспринципном человеке сохранились некие черты того, кого Гален считал своим лучшим другом, было глупо. Пожалуй, нужно было закончить этот нелепый разговор, но Орсон определенно не спешил уходить, а Гален не знал, как его выпроводить.

— Мне всегда казалось, что тебе должно быть очень скучно со мной, — сказал он, разглядывая почти полный бокал. — Я ведь совсем не светский человек. 

Орсон криво усмехнулся.

— Перестань, Гален. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя куда сильнее, чем полагается любить друга.

Гален чуть не захлебнулся воздухом. Орсон насмешливо смотрел на него, явно наслаждаясь реакцией. Он делал так и прежде, ему всегда нравилось дразнить и задевать за живое. За годы общения Гален привык к его двусмысленностям, сомнительным шуткам и случайным прикосновениям. Половину из них он искренне не замечал, а те, что замечал, привык игнорировать. 

— Это не было неочевидно, — проговорил Гален, чувствуя себя глупо. Готового остроумного ответа у него не было — как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Это не было очевидно, — передразнил Орсон. — Зануда. 

Его глаза блестели то ли от вина, то ли оттого, что Галена снова, совсем как в юности, удалось смутить.

— Я тебе не вру, между прочим, — проговорил Орсон со странным простодушием. — Можно сказать, полюбил тебя с первого взгляда, как дурак. Думаешь, почему я возился с тобой все это время?

— Ты считал, что я могу быть полезным для тебя и твоих проектов, — ответил Гален. — Потому и возился. Не знаю, о какой любви ты говоришь.

Он чувствовал, что реагирует не так, как следовало бы — и совсем не так, как от него ждут.

— И это тоже, не стану лукавить, — признал Орсон, осушив бокал до дна. — Но поверь, моими поступками руководит не только корысть, — он помолчал и заговорил тише: — Безусловно, я не смогу заменить тебе жену и дочь, но я мог бы стать твоей новой семьей. Или хотя бы снова быть другом. Да что там, хотя бы перестать быть врагом, понимаешь? Если бы ты мне только разрешил. Мы ведь на одной стороне теперь, и ты даже не представляешь, каких высот мы можем достигнуть вместе. 

Гален не знал, что ответить на такое. В ушах тяжело колотился пульс. Орсон не был пьян — по крайней мере, недостаточно пьян для подобных откровений. Или же он хорошо притворялся трезвым, или снова лгал, пытаясь расположить к себе. Гален понимал, что не должен верить ничему из того, что говорит Орсон. Но пара глотков вина с непривычки ударила в голову (а может, во всем было виновато излучение кайбер-кристаллов, согласно некоторым теориям влияющее на способность связно мыслить), и Гален почувствовал нечто похожее на жалость к Орсону и его невзаимным чувствам. 

«Если предположить, что он способен испытывать чувства», — эта мысль была более трезвой.

— На что именно тебе требуется разрешение? — спросил Гален, глядя в светлые глаза.

У Орсона, казалось, на все был готовый изящный ответ:

— На все, что ты готов мне разрешить.

Гален встряхнул головой. Разговор становился все более странным и мутным. 

— Я твой пленник, — проговорил Гален. — Я буду вынужден разрешить тебе все, о чем ты попросишь.

На расслабленное лицо Орсона набежала тень.

— Пленник, — повторил он, точно пробуя слово на вкус. — Нет, я так не думаю. Скорее уж я твой.

Гален сглотнул. В юности ему иногда и вправду казалось, будто у него есть над Орсоном некая власть, о природе которой он предпочитал не задумываться. Жизнь наглядно продемонстрировала, что Гален ошибался: когда появилась необходимость, Орсон без раздумий и сожалений поступил так, как ему было удобно. Однако сейчас Галену вновь подумалось, что он мог бы контролировать Орсона, если бы сумел найти подход и если бы сфера человеческих взаимоотношений не была для него абсолютно неизведанной — и неуютной.

— Знаешь, забудь о том, что я сказал, — сказал Орсон, отставив в сторону бокал. Он выглядел хмурым и сосредоточенным. — Это так, пустая болтовня. Не бери в голову.

— Может, расскажешь, что у тебя за проблемы, из-за которых ты уехал в прошлый раз? — спросил Гален наугад, пытаясь из тысячи вопросов выбрать нужный. Тот, который от него хотят услышать.

— Как-нибудь потом. Сейчас мне нужно немного выспаться, меня ждут на Корусанте. Придется вылететь рано.

Орсон встал с кресла. На его губах играла насквозь лживая улыбка, и почему-то именно сейчас Гален отчетливо увидел эту неискренность. Он тоже поднялся на ноги и крепко пожал протянутую руку.

— Увидимся, — сказал Орсон. — И да, не забывай, о чем я просил тебя в прошлый раз, — он приблизился и шепнул: — Без глупостей, ладно?

Уходя, он закрыл за собой дверь. Гален опустился в кресло и уткнулся в ладони. Орсон все-таки добился того, чего хотел: сейчас он как никогда остро чувствовал себя беспомощным пленником.

**5.**

Первое испытание тестового образца лазера прошло через четыре месяца. Пожалуй, это можно было признать успехом: Гален рассчитывал на то, что при имеющихся материалах создание хотя бы слабой, но рабочей комбинации кайбер-кристаллов займет не менее полугода. Однако работа, вопреки объективным прогнозам, спорилась, и Гален не совсем понимал, в чем дело. Кайберы определенно стали лучше слушаться. Возможно, сыграл фактор случайности, или же условия на Иду оказались благоприятными для подобных исследований. 

Однако Галену все чаще казалось, будто дело в нем. Не исключено, что кайберы питались его горем и болью — или тем, что, кроме этой работы, у Галена больше ничего не осталось. Лира как-то рассказывала, что древние джедаи неслучайно соблюдали целибат: они верили, что кайберы не терпят конкуренции и желают полностью владеть человеком.

Как бы то ни было, следовало аккуратно замедлить темпы работы. Иначе совсем скоро помощь Галена перестанет быть такой необходимой, и от него избавятся. Смерть, безусловно, стала бы избавлением, но такую роскошь он пока что не мог себе позволить. Гален твердо знал, что должен продолжать жить ради Джин. 

«И ради мести», — прибавлял он, сам в это не веря. Если Гален и знал что-то наверняка, так это то, что перехитрить Орсона у него никогда не получится. Не стоило даже пытаться.

Не исключено, впрочем, что Гален был не так уж нужен и на данном этапе работы, просто Орсон захотел оставить его в живых, вот и придумал байку о его незаменимости. Наверное, за это следовало быть благодарным, но Гален ничего похожего не чувствовал.

Испытания проводились на южном полушарии Иду. Здесь было еще более душно; воздух пах сырой землей и чем-то еще, тяжелым и зловонным.

— Это нерфы воняют, — сказал Онопин, один из немногих знакомых из прошлой жизни, что продолжал работать над проектом. — Местные жители занимаются их разведением. 

— Здесь много местных? — поинтересовался Гален.

— Не слишком. — Онопин покачал головой. — Нам они в любом случае не мешают. Чуют, когда мы приходим, и прячутся. 

Гален окинул взглядом бескрайние зеленые поля. Влажная трава скользила под сапогами, одежда неприятно липла к телу. Невдалеке темнели горы, скрытые сизой туманной дымкой. Накрапывал дождь, но, вопреки обыкновению, не слишком сильный. 

«Здесь можно спрятаться, — мелькнула в голове безумная мысль. — Если высадиться поближе к горам, а затем найти кого-то из местных и попросить о помощи».

«Но они не помогут, — ответил Гален сам себе. — Побоятся. А может, Орсон уже купил их преданность».

«И к тому же чип, — напомнивший об этом голос был почти такой же, как у Лиры. — Ты забыл о нем?»

«Связь между Иду и внешним миром едва функционирует, — Гален покачал головой. — Возможно, это вранье, и отслеживать мои перемещения Орсон не может. Но пока не проверишь, не узнаешь».

Голову словно сдавило металлическим кольцом. Гален скривился: возможно, на него влияли кайбер-кристаллы, и никакая защита не могла спасти от их воздействия. Или, что более вероятно, он просто сходил с ума от одиночества и безысходности.

«Некуда бежать, — сказал себе Гален. — Орсон найдет меня. Не забывай, на чьей он стороне».

Он вспомнил об Императоре: ходили слухи, будто ему служит некто могущественный, владеющий Силой на недоступном для большинства живущих уровне. От такого точно не спрятаться.

«Некуда бежать».

Гален вспомнил, как сегодня с утра рассматривал в зеркале свою шею и думал о том, что мог бы попытаться извлечь чип с помощью медицинского дроида, которому после окончания процедуры стер бы память. Останавливало только полное незнание того, какая программа в этот чип заложена. Что если тот взорвется при попытке несанкционированного вмешательства? Пожалуй, этот способ самоубийства следует приберечь на крайний случай. 

— Доктор Эрсо, вы в порядке? — окликнули его, вырвав из воспоминаний. — Мы можем приступать к испытанию? 

Гален вздрогнул. Кажется, его задумчивость не прошла незамеченной. Будет неприятно, если о подобных инцидентах донесут Орсону. 

— Да, разумеется. Приступаем.

***

— Ну, как прошло испытание? — первым делом спросил Орсон. — Можно поздравить нас с успехом?

Голограмма, как и всегда, сбоила, зато голос звучал пронзительно четко.

— Уже донесли? — Гален ухмыльнулся. — Быстро.

— Не донесли, а сообщили, — поправил Орсон. — Но без подробностей. Их я рассчитываю получить от тебя.

— Проверь почту, я прислал отчет, — отозвался Гален. 

У него не было настроения хвастаться безусловным успехом: это было вовсе не то достижение, к которому он стремился. Орсон же упрямо делал вид, будто не понимает этого, но на самом деле понимал и явно бесился. Гален часто ловил себя на том, что ему нравится эта злость.

— Хорошо, я ознакомлюсь с отчетом. — недовольство на лице Орсона было видно даже на дрожащей голограмме. — Кстати, через пару дней я планирую быть у тебя. Ты же не против?

— Раньше тебе не требовалось мое согласие. — Гален даже не попытался удержаться от подколки.

Впрочем, это было правдой — Орсон всегда прилетал без предупреждения, зато ненадолго. Он больше не стремился вести задушевные разговоры, и отчего-то это тревожило. Казалось, будто Орсон замыслил что-то, о чем пока не хочет распространяться, и это подозрение совсем не нравилось Галену. 

— Мне нравится разнообразие, — ответил Орсон насмешливо.

— Ладно. В таком случае, я не против, — в тон ему ответил Гален. 

Он первым прервал связь: долго говорить им с Орсоном было не о чем. 

На Иду был поздний вечер, смена Галена недавно закончилась. Из окна тянуло привычной духотой. Обычно Гален всегда находил, чем себя занять: он безжалостно боролся с излишками свободного времени, потому что чересчур свободный от текущих задач разум неизменно становился для него еще одной тюрьмой. Ощущение собственного бессилия, тоска, страх и еще множество эмоций, которым Гален не мог подобрать названия, одновременно терзали его, и хотелось спрятаться от них, вырезать их, уничтожить, сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы привычная апатия снова вернулась. Иногда, и это было самым мучительным, Гален думал о том, что продолжает жить вовсе не из-за Джин, а потому что отчаянно боится смерти. Он просто трус, такому не следовало заводить семью. В такие бесцельные вечера Гален не мог заснуть, и с утра чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым. 

Стараясь не думать о завтрашнем визите Орсона — и в то же время не разрешать разуму опасно бездействовать, Гален взялся переписывать свои заметки по прошедшему эксперименту. При том, что испытание прошло успешно, было очевидно: система нестабильна, а импульс, который выдают кайберы, слишком слаб. Орсону требовалось нечто куда более мощное. Невообразимо мощное, вернее сказать. Интересно, какого же размера было это оружие? В особенностях вооружения Гален почти не разбирался, и оттого мог только догадываться. 

Хотя, зная Орсона, удивляться масштабу не приходилось: тот всегда мыслил широко, не стараясь удержать себя в привычных рамках. Гален и сам был таким, вот только его смелые фантазии лежали исключительно в теоретической плоскости. 

— По сути я — связующее звено, — сказал Орсон много лет назад, когда они оба были студентами и им всегда было о чем поговорить. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— При всем уважении, ты, мой дорогой друг, не видишь дальше теории, — Орсон с неизменным удовольствием пускался в объяснения. — Не хочешь думать о конечном результате своего труда. Но ничего, я подумаю об этом за тебя. 

— Почему бы не оставить теорию просто теорией? — несколько уязвленно поинтересовался Гален. — В теории, не привязанной к реальной жизни, если своя красота, разве нет? 

— Какой смысл в красоте, когда от нее нет пользы? — Орсон скорчил скептическую гримасу. — Нет, в этом ты неправ, и со временем я докажу тебе это.

Гален отчего-то вспомнил, что во время этого разговора Орсон ел странный фиолетовый фрукт — джоган или как-то похоже, он сам предпочитал не экспериментировать с экзотической едой и оттого не знал точно. В том, как ловко Орсон слизывал с пальцев светло-сиреневый сок, было нечто захватывающее. Гален поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляд. Это смутило — как и последующая мысль: если бы Орсон, известный своим легкомысленным отношениям к случайным связям, вдруг предложил переспать, стоило бы на это соглашаться? Пожалуй, да, согласие было бы логичным решением — портить хорошие отношения отказом не хотелось. К тому же получить первый сексуальный опыт с другом было бы наверняка проще и приятнее, чем с едва знакомым партнером или партнершей. По крайней мере, Орсон бы не стал подтрунивать над его неопытностью (а если бы и стал, то беззлобно). Не то чтобы Гален в принципе планировал подобное - физическая близость с существами любого пола и вида слабо его привлекала, но сама идея секса с Орсоном показалась в тот момент… Наверное, волнующей. 

Но Орсон никогда не тянул его в постель, и, пожалуй, Галена это вполне устраивало. Наверное, он уже тогда был трусом, боящимся сделать выбор и лишиться покоя.

* * *

Орсон выглядел откровенно плохо. Его лицо, и без того усталое, стало совсем бледным и заострилось, и в обычно уверенной походке появилось нечто зажатое, будто каждый шаг причинял ему боль. Гален понимал, что не должен беспокоиться — проблемы бывшего друга совершенно точно не касались его, однако то и дело ловил себя на желании подхватить Орсона под локоть, чтобы тот не упал. Наверное, его обеспокоенные взгляды показались слишком подозрительными, потому что в конце концов Орсон остановился посреди пустого коридора, соединяющего корпуса лабораторий, и спросил:

— Ну, что ты так смотришь? 

— Ты… У тебя что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Гален. — Ты как будто едва на ногах держишься.

Орсон усмехнулся.

— Надо же, заметил все-таки. Прежде ты не отличался подобной наблюдательностью.

В каком-то смысле это был справедливый упрек: Гален никогда не мнил себя внимательным другом, да и Орсон всегда первым рассказывал о своих проблемах.

— Так ты не скажешь, что случилось? — спросил Гален, помолчав.

— Я закончу свой обход, а после поговорим у тебя, — отозвался Орсон. Похоже, ему и в самом деле было не слишком хорошо: он стоял, незаметно опираясь о стену. — Это не та информация, которой стоит делиться публично.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Гален.

Обход не занял много времени. По сути, он был формальностью: большую часть информации Орсон получал дистанционно, а посещения Иду явно проистекали из желания напомнить о себе. Через полчаса они уже сидели у Галена в гостиной. 

— Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но у меня нечего пить, кроме кафа, — сообщил Гален. Он надеялся, что разговор начнет Орсон, однако тот молча разглядывал пустые стены.

— Ничего не нужно, — рассеянно ответил он. — Все в порядке, я просто немного устал. 

Гален кивнул, не зная, как следует отреагировать. Выразить фальшивые сожаления? Еще раз спросить о том, что случилось? Он понятия не имел, чего от него ждут. Тем временем Орсон сделал глубокий вдох и негромко заговорил:

— Если в двух словах, кто-то меня заказал. Не думаю, что у стрелявшей в меня были некие личные счеты. Просто девчонка с Корусанта, из бедноты. Моя охрана сработала профессионально, задето только ребро. Все уже почти зажило. Девчонку, что в меня стреляла, устранили. 

Гален пораженно уставился на него. Нет, он, разумеется, знал, что покушения на политиков и крупных военных — далеко не редкость, но Орсон казался птицей не того полета. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Гален познакомился с ним в ранней юности и оттого не мог объективно оценить его достижения. Пожалуй, подумалось мимоходом, Орсона порадовало это покушение. Это преступление доказывало, каким важным человеком он стал.

— У тебя есть версия, кто тебя заказал? — спросил Гален.

— Разумеется, есть. — Орсон неприятно улыбнулся. — Думаю, это Таркин. Помнишь его?

— Я никогда особенно не интересовался политикой, — уклончиво ответил Гален. — Мы встречались как-то, и ты, кажется, несколько раз упоминал о нем. Если мне не изменяет память, вы в некотором роде… конкурируете?

— Это если выразиться очень мягко. — На лице Орсона появилось брезгливое выражение. — Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин — в некотором роде выдающаяся личность. Он отчего-то решил, будто имеет право лезть в техническую часть моего проекта. Разумеется, он ни криффа в это не смыслит, и при этом смеет утверждать, что я не справляюсь со своей работой и нарочно затягиваю сроки. В тот день, когда я привез тебя на Иду, именно он дернул меня на… На один из основных объектов. Никакой срочности не было, ему просто хотелось продемонстрировать свою власть и попридираться по мелочам. В общем, крайне неприятный человек. Я даже завидую, что тебе не приходится работать напрямую с ним.

— И ты всерьез считаешь, что все озвученное - повод для покушения? — Гален нахмурился. Пока что ему казалось, будто Орсон попросту обвиняет того, кого ему хотелось бы убрать, безо всякого рационального обоснования. 

Орсон посмотрел на него снисходительно, как на неразумного ребенка:

— По правде говоря, меня многие не любят. Я слишком амбициозен, слишком стою на своем. Слишком защищаю тебя, — он коротко улыбнулся. — Многие считают тебя каким-то чуть ли не террористом, что совершенно безумно. Нужно совсем тебя не знать, чтобы предположить такое. Как бы то ни было, я тебя отстоял и ни о чем не жалею.

Он сделал паузу, давая Галену время оценить его несомненную жертву во имя их дружбы, затем продолжил:

— Однако Таркин ненавидит меня сильнее, чем все прочие мои конкуренты. Ему было бы легче, если бы меня не стало. Тогда бы никто не мешал ему руководить проектом без оглядки на других. Разумеется, это станет провалом Таркина, но пока что он этого не осознает. Поэтому я полагаю, что за покушением стоит он. Расследование в процессе, и довольно скоро мои люди выяснят правду.

Несмотря на услышанное, Гален по-прежнему не чувствовал себя убежденным. Орсон не любил этого Таркина и вполне мог выдавать желаемое за действительное. За покушением, если оно имело место, мог стоять кто угодно — от так называемых повстанцев до брошенного партнера. Очевидно, на лице Галена отразился некоторый скепсис. Орсон печально посмотрел на него и проговорил:

— Ты мне не веришь. Наверняка думаешь, что я все это сочинил, чтобы тебя разжалобить. Хочешь, чтобы я разделся и показал тебе шрам? Он еще не совсем зажил.

— Не нужно, — быстро ответил Гален, хотя втайне ему хотелось посмотреть — и заставить себя поверить. 

— Ну, как знаешь, — Орсон пожал плечами. — Можешь не верить.

Гален ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал, что его молчание задевает Орсона сильнее, чем слова. 

— Может, ты наконец расскажешь мне про проект, частью которого я являюсь? — без особой надежды спросил наконец Гален, когда тишина стала слишком давящей. 

— Извини, Гален, но не в этот раз. — Орсон как будто опасался смотреть ему в глаза. — С твоего позволения, я лягу спать. Мы можем продолжить нашу беседу завтра, я останусь на Иду на несколько дней. А сейчас мне нужно передохнуть.

— Останешься? — повторил Гален, чувствуя, как холодеет под ребрами. Рядом с Орсоном он не мог не думать о том, во что превратилась его жизнь. Без него забыться в работе было проще. 

— Не волнуйся, здесь достаточно места, и я совсем тебя не стесню, — иронично бросил Орсон. — Мне говорили, что в последнее время ты весь погружен в свои мысли. Постараюсь не беспокоить и не отвлекать гения от работы.

— И кто же тебе это говорил? — грубо спросил Гален. От мысли, что любой из сотрудников может оказаться шпионом, затряслись руки. 

— Люди, — легкомысленно ответил Орсон. — Люди много о тебе говорят, зато исключительно хорошее.

* * *

Комната, где поселился Орсон, располагалась совсем рядом — в противоположном конце коридора. Однако, как ни странно, они и в самом деле почти не виделись. Орсон целыми днями сидел в своей комнате, Гален все время проводил в лаборатории. К ним как раз (скорее всего, здесь не обошлось без помощи Орсона) доставили новый кайбер-кристалл, чистый и предположительно довольно мощный. Рядом с ним Гален неизменно чувствовал легкую дурноту. Казалось, будто мягкий белый свет, что источает кайбер, вытягивал силы, причем гораздо активнее, чем более старые экземпляры. Он словно чувствовал, кто именно обладает достаточными знаниями, чтобы превратить его естественную мощь в оружие — и пытался уничтожить обидчика.

По вечерам, окончательно вымотанный, Гален ловил себя на желании навестить Орсона и спросить, как он переносит влияние нового кайбера. Однако каждый раз он замирал посреди коридора, не доходя до заветной двери. Орсон больше не был его другом. Иногда Гален понимал, что жалеет об этом. Хотелось вернуться в прошлое, туда, где Орсон всегда находил нужные слова, чтобы подбодрить его. Определенно, во всех этих неправильных душевных порывах ощущалось влияние кайберов — они истощали и не давали ничего взамен.

В один из таких мутных вечеров Гален решил задержаться в лаборатории. Новый кайбер никак не хотел встраиваться в общую рабочую систему; очевидно, в расчетах была сделана некая ошибка, и Гален собирался ее найти. Голова болела от бесконечного дождя и усталости, но он уже успел понять: лучше не станет. 

Увлеченный вычислениями, Гален не сразу заметил, что больше не один. Орсон зашел в лабораторию почти неслышно, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, пододвинул стул и сел рядом, чтобы видеть расчеты. Гален не стал отодвигаться: вряд ли Орсон обладал достаточной квалификаций, чтобы расшифровать его записи, да и особенных секретов там не было. Однако внимание предательски рассеивалось. Орсон сидел слишком близко и молчал так, будто хотел что-то сказать — или услышать. Гален не знал, как начать разговор, и поэтому тупо рассматривал свои записи. 

— Поговори со мной, — тихо попросил Орсон наконец. — Я знаю, тебе помогает проговаривать мысли вслух.

— Больше не помогает, — отозвался Гален.

«Или помогает, но только не разговоры с тобой». 

Он ожидал, что Орсон оскорбится и уйдет, но тот продолжал сидеть рядом, как ни в чем не бывало. От него слабо пахло алкоголем — и где только сумел раздобыть! — и его лицо больше не казалось слишком бледным.

— Ты неплохо выглядишь, — зачем-то сказал Гален. — Восстановился после ранения?

— Правда? — Судя по довольному выражению лица, Орсон оценил комплимент. — Значит, не зря решил здесь задержаться. Хотя твои кайберы по-прежнему сводят меня с ума. 

— Кошмары снятся? — спросил Гален, отложив в сторону расчеты. Все равно рядом с Орсоном работать было невозможно. 

— И снятся, и мерещится всякое, — неохотно проговорил Орсон. — Говорю же, эти кайберы странно на меня влияют.

— Что именно мерещится?

Гален не мог рационально объяснить себе, отчего хочет узнать ответ. 

— Всякие глупости. — Орсон небрежно махнул рукой. — Все, чего уже не может быть. А тебе?

— Мне — ничего, — сказал Гален. — Голова болит по вечерам, и только.

— Повезло. — Орсон покачал головой. — Впрочем, ты всегда казался мне невосприимчивым к подобному.

Снова повисла тишина. Гален больше не пытался работать — просто смотрел в стену перед собой, не зная, как повежливее обставить свой уход. Орсон раскачивался в кресле и разглядывал свои ухоженные руки.

— Думаю, через полгода я смогу удалить твой чип, — сообщил он, точно отвечая на некий незаданный вопрос. — Ты хорошо работаешь, Гален. Когда я расскажу о тебе Императору, он будет доволен.

От упоминания Императора в висках застучало.

— Это акт благотворительности, который окончательно превратит меня в твоего вечного должника? — прямо спросил Гален. 

— Нет. — Орсон покачал головой. — Это просто благодарность за хорошую службу. Думаю, к тому времени мы уже освободим твою дочь, и у тебя будет целых два повода для радости. 

Дыхание резко перехватило.

— Вы что, знаете, где она?

— Со Геррера держит ее на Ла’Му, — сказал Орсон. — Аграрная планета, довольно примитивная. Но Геррера, насколько мне удалось выяснить, опасен и абсолютно неуправляем, и я не хочу, чтобы твоя дочь пострадала при освобождении. Поэтому мы будем действовать осторожно, ради ее блага. Ты понимаешь меня?

Он определенно врал, Гален чувствовал эту ложь почти физически, хоть и не мог объяснить, на чем базируется это ощущение.

«Если этот Геррера действительно друг Лиры, Джин в безопасности, — в который раз подумал Гален. — Пусть так и останется, а я подожду».

— Понимаю, — неумело соврал Гален. — Знаешь, ты… Спасибо тебе. Я правда ценю, что ты держишь свое слово. 

Однако Орсон, кажется, поверил ему — или просто слишком хорошо умел держать лицо. Как бы то ни было, Гален почувствовал своего рода вдохновение. Он снова, как бывало в юности, ощутил смутную власть над Орсоном — и решил, что настало время ей воспользоваться.

— Может, расскажешь, над чем ты работаешь? — мягко попросил Гален. — Что это за глобальный проект? Это могло бы помочь нам трудиться более эффективно.

Орсон расслабленно мотнул головой.

— Не проси. Я не могу.

Неискренне вздохнув, Гален сделал еще одну попытку:

— Ты же знаешь, что я никому не расскажу.

«Мне больше некому рассказывать».

Орсон скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него насмешливо:

— А что я получу взамен за свою откровенность?

Гален отвел взгляд. В подобных играх он всегда чувствовал себя неуверенно.

— Может, просто скажешь, чего ты хочешь?

— Нет, — отозвался Орсон. — Тогда будет не так интересно.

Разговор снова зашел в тупик. Гален почувствовал глухую тоску по легкости и пониманию, что были между ними когда-то. Он уже хотел было встать, извиниться и уйти к себе, как вдруг Орсон заговорил неожиданно жестко и отрывисто:

— Проект называется «Звезда Смерти». То, что мы создаем, может уничтожить планету наподобие Иду одним выстрелом. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать. Возможно, когда ты докажешь свою преданность, я сообщу тебе больше. И я решил, что хочу получить взамен за свою откровенность.

Гален не успел вставить слово: Орсон резко притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал в губы. Голова закружилась, ладони мгновенно вспотели. Гален знал, что ему должно быть неприятно, однако на самом деле он чувствовал себя странно. Орсон целовался почти как Лира, жестко и увлеченно, и оттого — да, именно поэтому, никаких других причин и быть не могло — его захотелось поцеловать в ответ. Однако когда Гален подался вперед, Орсон отстранился, поднялся на ноги и нервным движением вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Завтра я уеду и перестану тебе досаждать, — сказал он и стремительными шагами покинул лабораторию. 

Гален прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле. Против воли он подумал о том, что случилось бы, если бы Орсон поцеловал его раньше Лиры. Пожалуй, ничего не изменилось бы: идеологические противоречия между ними не исчезли бы по волшебству. Но все-таки… Все-таки в глубине души Гален никогда не был по-настоящему принципиальным человеком.

* * *

Орсон улетел ночью, не прощаясь, а с утра на Иду прибыл новый, причем весьма неожиданный, гость. Он поймал Галена на пути в лабораторию.

— Доброе утро, доктор Эрсо, — проговорил гость, оценивающе прищурившись. Худой, скуластый, с прямой спиной, он напоминал хищную птицу. — У вас найдется для меня минутка? 

Разумеется, Гален узнал его, хотя предпочел бы сделать вид, что они встретились впервые. В их прошлую встречу Уилхафф Таркин устроил ему довольно раздражающий допрос. На этот раз все и вовсе грозило обернуться куда более серьезными неприятностями. 

— Чем обязан таким повышенным вниманием? — холодно спросил Гален. — Насколько я знаю, вы крайне занятой человек, гранд-мофф. Не понимаю, отчего вы решили потратить время на скромного ученого. 

— Вы себя недооцениваете, доктор Эрсо. По моему мнению, вы вполне достойный внимания человек и интересный собеседник. - Лицо Таркина оставалось непроницаемым. - Прогуляемся? Погода сегодня на удивление хороша. Дождь почти не идет. 

Галену откровенно не понравилась эта идея. То, что Таркин вдруг решил поговорить с ним именно после того, как Орсон поделился своими подозрениями, определенно не являлось случайностью. Скорее всего, слежка велась не только — и не столько — за Галеном.

— Ваш коллега Орсон Кренник вряд ли одобрит эту прогулку, — отметил он, чуть отступив назад.

— И? — Таркин склонил голову вбок. — Не думаю, что я похож на человека, которому есть дело до того, что одобряет или не одобряет Орсон Кренник.

Судя по всему, ситуация сложилась безвыходная. Раз Таркина пропустили на объект, у него было право здесь находиться. В случае открытого конфликта никто не стал бы защищать Галена.

— Хорошо, я прогуляюсь с вами. Под вашу ответственность, — неохотно согласился Гален. 

— Безусловно, доктор Эрсо. Под мою ответственность.

Таркин улыбнулся так, будто эта мысль доставляла ему удовольствие.

 

**6.**

Погода действительно оказалась приятной: теплая и душная часть года подходила к концу, а настоящие холода еще не настали. Небо было темно-серым, но тут и там между тучами мелькали просветы.

— У нас здесь не слишком много мест для прогулок, — сообщил Гален. — Природа не располагает. 

— Вижу, — Таркин окинул темные корпуса лаборатории равнодушным взглядом. — В таком случае, прогуляемся до моего корабля. Там нам не помешают. Вы же не возражаете? 

— Нет, — отозвался Гален. Он прекрасно понимал, что права на возражение у него не было.

Обстановка на корабле была довольно скромной. Галена, впрочем, это не удивило: Таркин производил впечатление сдержанного, закрытого человека, не заинтересованного во внешних эффектах. Тем сложнее было взаимодействовать с ним: Гален совершенно не понимал, чего Таркин хочет от него. Даже с Орсоном было проще.

— Присаживайтесь. — Таркин указал рукой на свободное кресло. — Так будет удобнее.

Он сам остался стоять рядом; удивительно, но его худая фигура казалась значительной и подавляющей.

— Как вам здесь, Эрсо? — спросил Таркин после паузы. — Нравится на Иду? 

Гален кивнул.

— Нравится. Пожалуй, здесь я ощущаю себя на своем месте.

«На том месте, которое заслужил», — прибавил он мысленно.

— Приятно слышать, — отозвался Таркин без улыбки. — Искренне верю в ваш успех и по мере возможностей слежу за вашей работой.

По спине пробежала дрожь. В том, что за Галеном следил не только Орсон, не было ничего странного. Но одно дело догадываться, а другое — знать наверняка. 

— Об этом вы хотели поговорить? О работе? — прямо спросил Гален. — Решили еще раз допросить меня?

— Нет. — Таркин покачал головой. — Какой в этом толк? Вы не знаете ничего, о чем не был бы осведомлен я. Напротив, я пришел потому, что у меня есть для вас любопытная информация. У вас же, в свою очередь, есть чем за нее заплатить.

— О, неужели? — иронично спросил Гален. — И чем же мне предполагается платить? 

— Об этом я скажу позже. К слову, — Таркин прищурился, — Кренник уже жаловался, что я организовал на него неудачное покушение? 

Такого вопроса Гален не ждал. Происходящий разговор стремительно приобретал оттенок безумия.

— А что, это не вы организовали? — поинтересовался он.

Глаза Таркина немного расширились.

— Помилуйте, зачем мне делать это? На данном этапе Кренник не представляет для меня ни малейшей угрозы. Откровенно говоря, обычно я предпочитаю наблюдать за естественным ходом событий и вмешиваться исключительно тогда, когда в этом есть необходимость. И еще: мои покушения обычно удачные.

— То есть в него не стреляли? — дотошно уточнил Гален.

То, что Орсон врет, не было новостью, но все равно он почувствовал нечто похожее на досаду. Интересно, сколько раз за жизнь можно разочаровываться в одном и том же человеке? 

— Не удивлюсь, если стреляли, — Таркин скрестил руки на груди. — Кренник часто переигрывает, вам это известно как никому другому. Но, тем не менее, заказал он себя сам. В этом я глубоко убежден.

— Зачем ему это делать? — Гален почувствовал, что окончательно запутался.

— Это же очевидно, — со значением проговорил Таркин. — Чтобы впечатлить вас. Желание впечатлить кого бы то ни было — основная мотивация всех поступков Орсона Кренника, разве вы не замечали?

— Не замечал, — процедил Гален.

Он и правда не замечал — вернее, игнорировал, как и большинство незначительных с его точки зрения вещей. 

— Вы никогда не думали, что Кренник сохранил вам жизнь именно поэтому? — продолжил Таркин. — Чтобы вас же и впечатлить?

Гален дернул плечом.

— Кренник произнес очень эмоциональную речь в вашу защиту. Я был впечатлен. — Таркин помолчал и прибавил: — Надеюсь, он не пожалел о своем выборе.

— Вы на что-то намекаете? — недоуменно спросил Гален. — Почему Орсон должен жалеть? Я согласился работать на него, что еще нужно?

— Пожалуй, что и ничего, — отозвался Таркин. — Кстати, вы в курсе, что Кренник собственноручно застрелил вашу жену? У меня есть свидетельства проверенных очевидцев. Могу предоставить, если нужно.

Перед глазами вспыхнули малиновые пятна. Гален неверяще встряхнул головой. Скорее всего, Таркин солгал, это была очевидная и простая манипуляция. Однако и Орсон тоже был лжецом.

— С чего мне верить вам и вашим очевидцам? — спросил Гален, глядя в сторону.

— Не верьте, ваше дело, — легко согласился Таркин. — В то, что у Кренника в руках ваша дочь, тоже можете не верить. 

Гален понимал, что это — очередная ложь, еще более жестокая, но не смог промолчать и сделать вид, будто не поверил ни на секунду.

— Как?..

— Кренник считает, что умеет хорошо скрывать свои темные дела, и в этом он не прав, — проговорил Таркин. — Насколько мне известно, он забрал Джин из рук ваших приятелей-террористов и держит в надежном, как ему нравится думать, месте. Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти это место. 

Гален не понимал, что чувствует. Он утратил ощущение реальности происходящего, в висках стучала единственная связная мысль — «Джин жива». Все остальное, даже Орсон и его ложь, казалось неважным. Пожалуй, Гален ощущал нечто похожее на счастье. 

— У меня есть доказательства, — голос Таркина доносился как будто издалека. — Не самого лучшего качества, увы. 

Гален позволил впихнуть себе в руки датапад. Снимки были плохие и размытые, и узнать в маленькой девочке Джин, а в сидящем рядом с ней мужчине Орсона можно было с трудом. Пожалуй, даже невозможно, если нарочно не стараться разглядеть в них знакомые черты.

— Почему Орсон не рассказал мне? — Гален не сразу осознал, что спросил это вслух.

— Очевидно, ждет подходящего момента, — сказал Таркин. — Наиболее выгодного для себя.

Гален отложил датапад. Он чувствовал, как дрожат его руки, и сцепил пальцы в замок. В голове было непривычно пусто.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около, — продолжил Таркин, не давая опомниться. — У меня есть для вас довольно выгодное предложение. Мне говорили, что вы не из тех, кто будет мстить, но я не верю. Не существует людей, которые не хотят отомстить обидчикам. Есть те, кому это проще дается, вот и все. 

Гален ничего не ответил — он едва понимал, к чему именно Таркин ведет. 

— Вот еще одна правда: вам не выбраться отсюда, Эрсо. Как бы вы ни старались затянуть работу над проектом, рано или поздно вам придется окончить начатое. У Кренника теперь есть чем на вас надавить. Когда необходимость в ваших услугах исчезнет, он избавится от вас, а заодно и от вашей дочери. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам сотрудничать со мной. Я смогу защитить вас, когда проект будет завершен. На данном этапе от вас требуется самая малость: не спешить. Быстрый успех Кренника не в моих, да и не в ваших интересах. 

Пожалуй, это предложение было ожидаемым, и над ответом следовало бы задуматься. Но у Галена не было сил на то, чтобы вести себя правильно и разумно. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я не буду вашим шпионом.

— Вам мало доказательств? — деловито спросил Таркин.

— Дело не в доказательствах, — впервые за разговор Гален прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Вы ведь убьете меня, когда я перестану быть нужен, и мою дочь вы спасать не станете. У вас нет причин проявлять ко мне милосердие, а Орсон… Орсона я хотя бы знаю. Мы были друзьями когда-то.

— Да, я наслышан об этой трогательной истории, — холодно произнес Таркин. — И о том, как часто Орсон прилетает к вам… дружить. 

— О чем вы? Не понимаю, что вы себе придумали, — досадливо бросил Гален. 

— Скорее, это вы что-то себе придумали, — парировал Таркин. — И относительно себя, и относительно Кренника.

Они помолчали.

— Вы случайно не увлекаетесь охотой? — неожиданно спросил Таркин.

— Нет, — Гален недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

— К слову пришлось, — отозвался Таркин. — Я, в общем-то, так и думал, что подобные развлечения вам чужды. Но, как бы то ни было, возможно, вы знаете, что отличает удачливого охотника от неудачливого? 

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Гален.

— Терпение и умение ждать. — Таркин блекло улыбнулся. — Я подожду, Эрсо. Когда передумаете, дайте знать. А сейчас позвольте проводить вас обратно. 

По дороге к корпусам Гален заметил странное: за ним не следила охрана. Единственный внимательный взгляд, что он на себе ощущал, принадлежал Таркину.

* * *

Гален не помнил, как прожил следующие два дня. Он функционировал, не выбиваясь из рутинного графика, — и в то же время чувствовал, как сходит с ума. Одна и та же мысль обрывалась и начиналась снова, закольцовываясь. Гален думал о том, сколько правды было в словах Таркина. Иногда ему нравилось думать, что он нисколько не солгал, иногда — что правды в услышанном вовсе не было.

«Я мог бы согласиться работать на Таркина, — крутилось в голове фоном. — Возможно, так вышло бы лучше. Вряд ли может быть хуже».

Гален пытался навести в голове порядок, но у него ничего не вышло. Слишком о многом приходилось думать — правда Таркина, ложь Таркина, Лира, которую уже не вернуть, Джин и надежда все-таки увидеть ее, слишком хрупкие кристаллические решетки кайберов, Орсон и его истинные цели, и еще сотни более мелких обрывков мыслей. Все это путалось, переплеталось между собой, лишало покоя.

На второй день мучений на Иду прилетел Орсон. По сложившейся традиции сидя в комнате Галена, он что-то говорил о цели своего приезда, но Гален не слышал его. В висках стучало: неужели он держит Джин у себя? Если да, то заботится ли о ней? Не срывает ли он на ней злость за проступки отца? 

— Гален! — Орсон довольно громко окликнул его, привлекая внимание. — Да что с тобой сегодня такое?

— Я устал, — сказал тот, моргнув. — Прости, я не услышал, о чем ты меня спросил.

— Я уже два раза спросил, как твои дела, — Орсон криво улыбнулся. 

На этот вопрос было легко ответить.

— Все в порядке.

Однако Орсону этот ответ не понравился:

— Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?

Нужно было взять себя в руки, выдавить улыбку и рассказать о практически отсутствующем прогрессе в работе. Гален понимал это — и сам удивился, когда сказал совсем другое. То, о чем собирался молчать.

— Ко мне приходил твой коллега, — произнес Гален. — Ты хорошо его знаешь.

Разумеется, Орсон явно догадывался, какой ответ услышит, но все же спросил:

— И кто же? 

— Уилхафф Таркин, — сказал Гален. 

— Вот как, — Орсон неприятно улыбнулся. — И чего же он от тебя хотел?

— Предлагал мне работать на него. — Гален решил не вдаваться в детали.

Орсон побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, и это было единственным жестом, выдававшим его нервозность.

— Ты согласился?

— Нет, — сказал Гален. — Я плохо умею врать и притворяться. У меня не вышло бы, ты бы раскрыл мои интриги в первый же приезд. 

— Вот как. До чего же приятно работать с честным человеком, — протянул Орсон. — А если серьезно? Почему ты не согласился?

Гален задумался: он не до конца понимал, какой из возможных ответов наиболее верный — а ведь Орсон ждал именно верного. 

— Ты — известное зло, — произнес Гален, зная, что это неверный ответ. Неверный, но честный. — А Таркин — нет. Мой выбор очевиден.

— Я зло? — Орсон поднял бровь. — Спасибо, конечно, но, откровенно говоря, для тебя я никогда не был злом, и…

— Позволь мне самостоятельно это решить, — грубовато перебил его Гален. — Я не спорю, для кого-то ты, возможно, был еще большим злом, чем для меня.

Орсон ничего не ответил. Он внимательно смотрел на Галена, как будто что-то для себя решая. 

— Где моя дочь, Орсон? — негромко спросил Гален. От пристального взгляда хотелось спрятаться, но он справился с собой и не отвел глаза.

— Ты знаешь, — ровно ответил тот. — Она у Со Герерры. 

Это «ты знаешь» прозвучало двусмысленно, или Галену просто так показалось. Он понял, что устал — от попыток докопаться до истины, от мучительных однообразных мыслей, от жизни, в которой его заперли.

«Ты знаешь, где твоя дочь».

«Ты знаешь, что я вру».

«Ты знаешь, что сожрешь эту ложь, как и всегда».

— Она жива, — продолжил Орсон. — Не беспокойся. 

— Ты снова меня обманываешь? — прямо спросил Гален.

— Нет, — ответил Орсон. 

На его губах мелькнула нервная улыбка — и тут же пропала, но Гален успел ее заметить. Потом, прокручивая в голове этот эпизод, он понимал, что увиденное вполне могло быть простой игрой воображения. Однако в тот момент Гален знал наверняка: Орсон врет ему, он выдал себя этой улыбкой. 

В острых, критических ситуациях мозг работает более продуктивно, это было известным фактом. Поэтому, наверное, именно сейчас Гален смог посмотреть на свою жизнь со стороны и осознать: его единственное спасение — стать тем, кем Орсон хочет его видеть. Выучить наконец ту роль, которую тот ему отвел, и убедительно сыграть, чтобы он поверил. Возможно, этот спектакль займет много лет, но однажды Орсон расслабится и утратит бдительность. Тогда Гален сможет вернуть себе свободу и — теперь он был уверен, что хочет этого — отомстить. Он пока не понимал, как сделает это, но за время, пока будет тянуться их спектакль, ответ придет к нему сам. У Орсона должно быть слабое место, у всех оно было. 

Пожалуй, в этом Таркин оказался прав: удачливый охотник умеет ждать.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Орсон. — У тебя такой взгляд…

— Какой? — спросил Гален.

— Как будто ты решаешься на что-то опасное. — Орсон усмехнулся. — Ты меня интригуешь.

— Вряд ли я способен на подобное, — отозвался Гален. — Интриги — не моя специализация.

— Я тоже так считаю, — согласился Орсон. — Но, возможно, я чего-то о тебе не знаю?

— Мы слишком много лет общаемся друг с другом, — сказал Гален. — Вряд ли найдется что-то, чего ты обо мне не знаешь.

— Как и ты обо мне. Это взаимно.

— А вот в этом я не слишком уверен.

Орсон ничего не ответил. Гален поймал себя на том, что наконец-то начал понимать правила их с Орсоном игры. Все было просто: Орсон демонстрировал свою власть, Гален защищался, как умел. Однако теперь частичный контроль над ситуацией был у него в руках, ведь Орсон не привык, что на его подколки отвечают. Гален чувствовал, что должен закрепить успех, выбить у Орсона почву из-под ног, сказать или сделать то, чего от него совсем не ждут.

«Это ты застрелил мою жену? — вертелось на языке. — Когда ты избавишься и от меня тоже? Сразу после того, как я перестану быть тебе нужен?»

— Твой шрам зажил? — спросил Гален.

— Шрам? — Орсон непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя остался след после покушения, — напомнил Гален.

— А, ты об этом. — Спокойствие в голосе Орсона казалось притворным. — Я не стал его сводить. Пусть останется как напоминание о том, что следует быть осторожнее.

— Покажи, — потребовал Гален. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Безусловно, этот шрам не был доказательством совершенного покушения, но его отсутствие стало бы прямым свидетельством вранья. Гален ждал язвительных замечаний и отказа, однако Орсон удивил его. Встав с кресла, он начал послушно раздеваться. То, как он нарочито медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегивал китель, а затем рубашку, приковывало взгляд. Во рту пересохло. 

Некстати Гален вспомнил их прошлую встречу и то, как жадно Орсон целовал его. Он старался не вспоминать об этом эпизоде, собственные чувства в тот момент по-прежнему смущали его. Но вот что любопытно: стал бы Орсон управляемее, если бы Гален изобразил интерес к нему? Если бы притворился, будто хочет его? Стоило попробовать, однако Гален сомневался, что у него получится — и одновременно опасался, что у него получится слишком хорошо. 

Относиться к Орсону отстраненно, как к научной задаче, было верной испытанной тактикой. Опасность состояла в том, что у Галена больше не получалось быть достаточно равнодушным. Он не знал, как описать смесь ненависти, бессилия и тоски по тому теплу, что было между ними когда-то, но это определенно не напоминало равнодушие. 

На правом ребре у Орсона и в самом деле был шрам — полоска блестящей кожи, напоминающая след от ожога. Очевидно, бластерный выстрел задел его по касательной. Повезло, нечего сказать. 

— Ты увидел то, что хотел? — негромко спросил Орсон.

— Да. — Гален поднялся на ноги. — Увидел. 

Он подошел ближе и провел по шраму кончиками пальцев. Орсон ощутимо вздрогнул, однако не отстранился. Гален снова, совсем как в юности, поймал зыбкое, необъяснимое ощущение власти над ним. Это было приятно, как и прикосновение к горячей коже. 

Главным было не вспоминать, что последней, к кому прикасался Гален, была Лира. Та, которую Орсон у него отнял, неважно, своими руками или чужими. Если поддаться злости и горю, все закончится чьей-то смертью, и Гален никогда не сможет победить в этой игре. 

— Не хочешь тоже раздеться? — спросил Орсон. В его взгляде читался вызов. 

— Нет, — сказал Гален и отдернул руку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты молчал. 

Он не знал, что хочет сделать с Орсоном. Наверное, убить собственными руками, но поддаваться этому желанию пока что не следовало. Возможно, причинить боль? Взгляд остановился на шее Орсона. Сглотнув, Гален обхватил ее ладонями и начал медленно сжимать в захвате. Он ожидал, что Орсон будет сопротивляться, но тот… улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и расслабился, будто смирившись с неизбежным. Гален чувствовал его учащенный пульс и то, с каким трудом ему даются вдохи, и сжимал захват крепче. Через пару секунд Орсон начал рефлекторно вырываться. В этот момент Гален отчетливо поймал себя на том, что не хочет ослаблять хватку. Жизнь Орсона была в его руках, и это ощущение казалось самым близким к убийству. 

Гален все-таки разжал ладони и сделал шаг назад. Он понимал: еще секунда — и удержаться от искушения довести дело до конца будет невозможно. Орсон с трудом стоял на ногах и тяжело дышал. Глядя на его растрепанные волосы и покрасневшее лицо, Гален чувствовал себя… Пожалуй, что и победителем. Не пленником. 

— И что дальше, Гален? — хрипло спросил Орсон.

Разумеется, он не мог не испортить момент торжества. Едва утихнувшая злость снова всколыхнулась в груди. 

— А чего ты хочешь? — прямо спросил Гален. 

Орсон усмехнулся:

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу. 

На его щеках все еще горел лихорадочный румянец, и почему-то эта деталь завораживала. Плохо понимая, что делает, Гален подошел к Орсону и положил ладони на его голые плечи. Тот не шелохнулся. После всего случившегося этот целомудренный жест наверняка выглядел донельзя нелепо, но Гален не захотел — честнее сказать, не смог — прикоснуться к Орсону более нежно. 

Это стало бы рациональным шагом — быть ласковым, дать Орсону то, что он хочет, заставить доверять себе — но вмешивать в происходящее собственную не до конца перегоревшую симпатию не следовало. Достаточно было возбуждения, которого Гален предпочел бы не испытывать. 

— Не трогай меня, — тихо сказал он. 

— Как скажешь, — согласился Орсон. 

Гален несильно толкнул его к стене; определенно, грубость давалась проще ласки. Он плохо понимал, чего именно от него может ждать Орсон. Его единственным партнером была Лира, и инициатива неизменно исходила от нее. Вспоминать об этом сейчас определенно не стоило. 

— Давай я тебе покажу, ладно? — негромко спросил Орсон, словно бы прочитав эти мысли. 

— Давай, — неохотно согласился Гален. 

Он чувствовал лихорадочное волнение: такое, наверное, полагается испытывать неопытному мальчишке, которого наконец-то допустили к телу. С Лирой ничего подобного не происходило, она была достаточно опытной и умела заряжать своей уверенностью. 

Гален встряхнул головой и запретил себе сравнивать. Тем временем Орсон расстегнул и приспустил на себе брюки вместе с бельем, крепко взял Галена за запястье и положил его ладонь себе на член. Голова немного закружилась. Подчиняясь направляющей руке, Гален обхватил член пальцами. Он до последнего надеялся, что ему будет неприятно прикасаться к Орсону, и собственное возбуждение исчезнет, но стало только хуже. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, пальцы предательски тряслись. Чтобы скрыть эту дрожь, Гален начал резче двигать рукой. Отсутствие опыта мешало: он давно не дрочил себе, даже в прежней жизни его никогда особенно не тянуло на подобное. Однако Орсон как будто не замечал его очевидных ошибок. Он почти сразу убрал руку, предоставляя Галену свободу действий, и негромко постанывал от каждого движения. 

Теперь Гален понимал, какого рода власть над Орсоном была у него в руках. Эта мысль распаляла еще сильнее. Прикоснуться к себе хотелось невыносимо, но Гален знал: уступить желаниям значило проиграть, да и не стоило превращать их игру в нечто взаимное и искреннее. Момент для этого был давно упущен. 

В памяти снова пронеслись картинки из прошлого: Орсон сидит на подоконнике, и солнечный свет играет на его угловатом лице, Орсон слизывает с ладони фиолетовый фруктовый сок, Орсон сидит, нагло вытянув свои длинные ноги, Орсон спит на соседней подушке, потому что он устал и ему лень идти к себе, Орсон небрежно касается ладони Галена, и это глупое прикосновение чудовищно смущает… Гален даже не знал, что помнит все эти дурацкие бесполезные мелочи. Он искренне верил, что давно забыл. 

Прикрыв глаза, Орсон крепко закусил губу и излился Галену в ладонь. Тот втайне надеялся, что это займет больше времени. Признавать подобное не хотелось, но все же: Гален наслаждался мнимой властью и контролем. Совершенно невпопад он подумал, что сейчас мог бы поцеловать Орсона первым. После того, что между ними случилось, это было бы логичным поступком. Гален представил, как прижимается к его губам и грубо целует, навязывая свой ритм, - и понял, что не сделает этого. Нужно было решиться на это много лет назад. 

Возбуждение постепенно исчезало, и разум прояснялся. Гален перевел дыхание. Настало время обдумывать следующий ход — и выбросить наконец из головы образ юного Орсона, который незапамятно давно был его другом. 

— Я воспользуюсь твоим душем, хорошо? — подал голос Орсон. 

— Разумеется. — Гален кивнул. — Я только руки помою.

Они старались не смотреть друг другу в глаза. Гален ощущал себя слишком беззащитным и слабым, а Орсон… Возможно, он тоже боялся показать настоящего себя.

* * *

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Орсон, выйдя из ванной.

Он был аккуратно одет и держался вызывающе спокойно.

— О чем ты? — Гален сделал непонимающее лицо. 

— Я не дурак, перестань. — Орсон небрежно пригладил волосы. — Все это было очень неплохо, и, не буду врать, я давно этого хотел, но… Но ты ведь что-то задумал, правда? Ты хочешь отвлечь меня от чего-то, и я хочу знать, от чего именно. 

— Я ничего не задумал, — соврал Гален. Эта ложь далась ему на удивление легко. — Я просто… После разговора с Таркиным я понял, что ты единственный, кто у меня остался. Каким бы ты ни был, других у меня нет. Без тебя я здесь с тоски повешусь. Возможно, ты прав, и мы можем начать все заново. Можем перестать быть врагами.

Орсон явно не верил его словам до конца, однако он сомневался, Гален чувствовал это. Его защита дала трещину, ему хотелось поверить в услышанное. В этом раунде игры Гален определенно одержал победу. Однако он не ощущал закономерного торжества. Скорее, он чувствовал сожаление и что-то еще, чему не мог подобрать названия. Как будто нечто ценное навсегда ускользнуло у него из рук.

— Не предавай меня снова, ладно? — попросил Орсон. В его голосе звучала поддельная искренность. 

Галену хотелось думать, что она поддельная. С трудом завоеванный контроль снова утекал сквозь пальцы.

— Извини, если я сделал тебе больно, — проговорил он. — Я не хотел.

— За это можешь не извиняться, — ответил Орсон. — Если ты однажды захочешь повторить, я дам тебе понять, когда ты слишком увлечешься. 

Он подошел ближе, и Гален был почти уверен, что его снова поцелуют. Однако Орсон даже не прикоснулся к нему.

— Я слежу за тобой, Гален, — горячее дыхание обожгло щеку. — Не думай, будто я потеряю голову и позволю тебе сбежать. Даже если мы будем трахаться в каждый мой приезд, ты останешься здесь и будешь старательно работать над проектом. Поверь, я пойму, если ты задумаешь какую-либо диверсию. Не зли меня и не пытайся обмануть. 

Отойдя назад, Орсон прибавил громче:

— Завтра поговорим о делах, друг. У меня накопилось к тебе немало вопросов. 

Когда шаги Орсона стихли в глубине коридора, Гален почувствовал себя свободным и одновременно совершенно разбитым. Контроль снова был утерян, и победа оказалась фальшивой. Он даже не смог узнать судьбу Джин. 

Однако кое-что Гален для себя сформулировал: если однажды он решится уничтожить проект Орсона, то поломку нужно закладывать не там, где он будет искать в первую очередь. Она не должна быть связана с кайберами. Нужно получить доступ к схемам и чертежам проекта. Вот только как это сделать, оставалось неясным. 

…и все-таки Орсон поверил услышанному. На секунду, но поверил, Гален чувствовал это, видел в его светлых глазах. Пожалуй, приручить Орсона будет еще сложнее, чем заставить кайберы не рассеивать энергию, но Гален был готов рискнуть. 

Другого выхода у него все равно не было. 

Удачливый охотник умеет ждать.

 

**0.**

Я бесконечно пишу одно и то же, Звездочка. Пишу и стираю. Иногда я думаю: возможно, в том, каким стал он, есть и моя вина. Я был невнимательным другом. Никогда не слушал его как следует. А вот он меня слушал. Из-за этого все и началось.

Но на самом деле я не виноват, я это знаю. Он сам выбрал свой путь. 

Он сам выбрал путь и потянул меня за собой.

Скорее всего, ты мертва. Возможно, так даже безопаснее для тебя, хотя думать об этом больно. Мне бы хотелось тебя увидеть. 

Мне бы хотелось найти наконец решение для своей задачи. В конце концов, это даже справедливо: я потерял всех, кто был мне дорог, а он потеряет то единственное, что дорого ему. 

Да. Пожалуй, будет справедливо, если мы с ним умрем вместе. 

 

**Эпилог**

_Два года спустя_

Джин была мучительно похожа на Лиру. Прежде, когда она была младше, это было не так заметно — или просто Гален слишком давно не видел дочь и успел забыть, как она выглядит. Он почувствовал стыд, хотя вовсе не был виноват в их долгой разлуке. 

Вернее, не он один был виноват. 

— Папа? — неуверенно спросила Джин, подергав себя за косичку. 

Удивительно, что она его узнала: говорят, дети легко забывают. А может, Орсон ей напомнил. 

Гален кивнул. Он чувствовал, что застывший за его плечом Орсон улыбается. 

— Здравствуй, доченька, — выдавив улыбку, Гален опустился на колени и распахнул объятия.

Джин посмотрела ему за плечо, точно ожидая одобрения Орсона. Гален вспомнил, что когда-то давно эти двое совсем не нравились друг другу. Теперь, похоже, они стали друзьями. 

— Не робей, подойди к нему, — сказал Орсон непривычно мягко. Он всегда умел находить подход к самым разным людям.

Джин послушалась. Они крепко обнялись, и Гален позволил себе на миг мысленно вернуться в прошлое. Туда, где у него была семья, и в шее не было чипа (Орсон никогда его не удалит, это было ясно), и его свобода не заканчивалась там, где начинались желания Орсона. Иногда Гален ловил себя на бессмысленном порыве выйти на связь с Таркиным, но всегда останавливался: то, что ему предложили, было еще одной тюрьмой, а не свободой. К тому же это могло оказаться и ловушкой, проверкой на готовность к предательству. Рисковать не стоило. 

Впрочем, справедливости ради, Гален делал большие успехи. Орсон почти доверял ему, раз позволил встретиться с дочерью. Раньше он только обещал.

Обещал почти два года подряд, с того самого момента, как признался, где держит Джин. В тот вечер они крепко подрались. Разумеется, Гален был тем, кто первым извинился за свое поведение. 

— Я рада тебя видеть, — выученно, по-взрослому сказала Джин.

— И я. — Гален улыбнулся шире. — Я тоже рад. 

Постепенно лед растаял. Сидя на слишком высоком стуле и болтая ногами, Джин рассказывала о своих планах на жизнь: вообще-то сначала она хотела стать пилотом, но потом передумала и решила стать ученым, как папа.

— И как мама, — прибавила Джин, подумав.

Гален отметил, что сидящий рядом Орсон кивнул, подтверждая эти слова.

— Что ты хотела бы изучать? — спросил Гален.

— Не знаю пока, — призналась Джин. — Что-то, что принесет пользу Империи.

От этих простодушных и в то же время чудовищных слов Галена бросило в холод. Сложно было ожидать, что Орсон будет учить ребенка чему-то другому, но слышать это все равно оказалось болезненно. 

Еще болезненнее было осознание, что Гален ничего не может с этим сделать. 

Остаток вечера прошел мутно. Гален что-то говорил, делал вид, будто слушает Джин, и мечтал поскорее вернуться на Иду. Пожалуй, только там он ощущал себя на своем месте. Тюрьма стала его домом.

— Пожалуй, нам пора, — сказал наконец Орсон. — Тебя отвезут домой, милая. Я постараюсь навестить тебя в самое ближайшее время.

«Разумеется, он не стал бы приглашать меня в то место, где они действительно живут, — отметил Гален. — Это просто квартира, поэтому она выглядит так необжито».

Джин казалась огорченной, но капризничать не стала. Прощаясь, они снова обнялись, и на этот раз Джин не потребовалось одобрение Орсона. Гален ощутил это как свою маленькую победу.

— Приезжай еще, папа, — попросила Джин. — Пожалуйста. Ты хороший.

— Обещаю, — хрипло сказал Гален, сам себе не веря.

Он понятия не имел, как скоро Орсон позволит ему еще одну поездку и что попросит взамен за свою доброту.

***

Гален надеялся, что дорога до Иду пройдет в тишине, однако такого подарка он не заслужил.

— Джин умница. — Орсон сказал это так гордо, будто таланты Джин были его личным достижением. — Вся в тебя. Не беспокойся, я прослежу, чтобы она получила хорошее образование. Ты будешь ей гордиться.

— Спасибо тебе. Я знаю, что на тебя в этом отношении можно положиться. — Гален уже давно выучился давать те ответы, которые от него ждут. 

Они немного обсудили разные программы обучения (говорил, как и всегда, в основном Орсон), и в какой-то момент Гален почувствовал: Орсон в хорошем настроении, можно рискнуть и спросить о чем-то по-настоящему важном. 

— Да, кстати, раз уж зашла речь об инженерных специализациях. Как насчет моего вопроса? — небрежно поинтересовался он. — Ты должен понимать, что без полной картины мы не сможем двигаться дальше. Разве я недостаточно... постарался, чтобы получить информацию?

— Ты про чертежи? — Орсон недовольно скривился. — Хорошо, хорошо, будут тебе чертежи. Обещаю. 

Это «обещаю» могло значить что угодно, от «никогда» до «завтра сделаю». Гален предпочитал верить в лучшее. 

— Спасибо, — в который уже раз сказал он.

Повисла тишина. Гален задумался о Джин и о том, какой она вырастет. Смириться с тем, что дочь для него потеряна, он не мог. Однако если Орсон будет и дальше ее воспитывать, она никогда не поймет и не простит Галену предательства идеалов Империи. Нужно было спешить.

Как будто услышав эти мысли, Орсон встал со своего места, подошел к Галену и сел у него в ногах. 

— Эй, прости меня, — сказал он, пристально глядя снизу вверх. — Я давно должен был позволить вам с Джин встретиться, еще два года назад. Прости, мне нужно больше доверять тебе. Но у меня проблемы с доверием, ты же знаешь. 

Эти слова были насквозь фальшивыми, как и покорная поза, но все равно всякий раз, когда Орсон опускался перед ним на колени, Гален чувствовал нечто среднее между возбуждением и отвращением к себе.

— Я простил, — ровно отозвался он. — Давно простил. У тебя были свои причины. Я… Я могу понять, правда. Не извиняйся. 

Гален помнил, что на правом плече у Орсона был достаточно болезненный синяк. Гален сам его поставил. То, что Орсону нравится, когда причиняют боль, он понял довольно быстро. В то, что ему самому нравится этот процесс, он до сих пор не верил до конца. Причинение боли напоминало репетицию убийства, однако это была не единственная причина. 

— Я простил тебя, — повторил Гален.

Он положил руку Орсону на правое плечо и крепко надавил на синяк. Тот прикусил нижнюю губу. Скорее всего, он притворялся, и боль была вовсе не такой сильной, но эту ложь Гален охотно прощал. У него имелась весомая причина: в такие моменты Орсон отдавал контроль над собой, и Гален на время переставал быть пленником. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул Орсон и прикрыл глаза. 

Рассматривая его безмятежное расслабленное лицо, Гален вдруг подумал: наверное, он был действительно сильно привязан к Орсону когда-то. Гораздо сильнее, чем был готов признать и тогда, и теперь. Только глубокое чувство могло выродиться в нечто настолько уродивое. В каком-то смысле эта трансформация напоминала процесс превращение кайбера в начинку для оружия. 

Впрочем, как бы то ни было, правды Гален уже никогда не узнает.


End file.
